Two Bodies in Motion
by thaischrist
Summary: When reality knocks on their door, they finally open it. The beginning of a new era, the beginning of an old love.
1. Prologue

_**Two bodies in motion.**_

**Hey guys, I promise there is no spoiler, because I'm a spoiler free. ****So, if anything turns out to happen on Bones, blame FATE not me! Hope you really enjoy this! I'll post the first chapter as soon as I get the chance to finish it :)**

**Prologue**

_Sometimes being the best doesn't mean being perfect. __Sometimes all you have to do is lie down for a while and think about what you have been doing during your entire life. It's never too late… It's never too late to try to start all over again. To change your mind, to realize that what you didn't want in the past is what you really want right now._

_Almost seven years ago I didn't know I'd change this much. As I once said to Booth: "I'm a scientist, I can't change. I don't know how." But what I actually did, well, that was not only a change, it was a revolution. My whole world turned upside down and it took me more than three days to adjust. It took me weeks, it took me a friend, it took us some lives to realize that what we have been wanting to do is: be together._

_I clearly remember I said I didn't want a child and Booth clearly assured me that I'd change my mind. He was always telling me that "everything happens eventually, you just gotta be ready for it.".__ 7 years ago, I'd say he was wrong. However, even if I don't want to admit he was right, I have to. _

_I know science says that two people can not occupy the same space at the same time, but that's what Booth is telling me all day long. That I have someone occupying the same space I do. Again, 7 years ago, I'd say he was wrong, but he's proven me that being pregnant is more than just being pregnant. He's proven me that it's actually possible to have two people occupying the same space at the same time and that's clearly possible to make two people become one._

_2 years ago, it was only a dream. Only the start of a dream. Only the start of my revolution, of our revolution. But – as they say -, "Nothing happens unless first a dream". Now, the dream passed and reality knocked on our doors. Reality really knocked on our doors._


	2. Lovers must Love

_**Ok, so the italic ones are "flashbacks". **_

_**Lovers must love.**_

"_I'm pregnant. You're the father."_

She was completely aware that what she was doing was called "taking another step and moving to another level". She wasn't the kind of girl who used to play video games as a child, but she totally knew that what she was doing was as difficult as beating the monster that waits for you by the end of a level in your favorite game. No, she wasn't calling Booth a monster, but this new level was a total monster to her.

Love has never been something she was good at. She doesn't believe in fate, she doesn't believe in fairy tales, she doesn't believe that love is worth. And – for Booth – this is totally explainable. She suffered a lot. She hurt herself, because the people in who she believed and trusted, abandoned her. He knew that those six years have taught her that her conception of love is mistaken. That she can love a lot of people in this world, but there is only one person she loves the most and that this person never leaves. He told her he would die for or even kill for her and probably, after all those six years of confessions and promises, she has understood that he is the person she was looking for. The only person she "loves" the most even though love still doesn't seem to be something worth.

"Bones, have you seen my socks?" –Booth asked while entering the bedroom for the tenth time.

"Booth, you have to be more specific. You have a lot of socks in your drawer, how am I supposed to know which one you are looking for?" – said Brennan, trying to get off bed and take a shower.

"The striped one. You know…" – said Booth, kneeling next to bed, in search for his favorite pair of socks.

"There you go again." – said Brennan, putting her right foot out of bed. – "I believe all your socks are striped, Booth."

Booth lifted his head and held his body close to the bed, managing to reply her to statement.

"No, Bones. Not all my socks are striped. Most of them, but not all. Which is completely different." – He kneeled back, but didn't find anything under the bed.

"Booth?" – Brennan asked when she realized she needed help to get out of bed.

"What now, Bones? Are you gonna tell me all my buckles are "Cocky" buckles?"

Booth was still kneeling when he said that misfortune sentence.

"No. I was not going to say that. I think I might need some help up here. Can you come up to help me, please?" – Brennan was still trying to stand up, but her eight months baby bump wasn't allowing her to do anymore.

Booth realized he was being a little bit unmerciful these days. Perhaps because this idea of seeing Brennan working late all days while she should be resting, waiting for the due date, was making him get worried and protective as he has always been.

"Bones…"- Booth looked at her, on the other side of bed and sighed. – "I'm so sorry. I've been a fool these days. I know you love your job, I know that for a long time your job and career were the only things you had, but it's different now, ok? We have each other and we have our little princess coming at any time. Remember when I told you that everything happens eventually?"

Booth looked at Brennan who was with glowing eyes staring at him. She nodded.

"So, it does. And, once again I'll have to tell you, "everything happens eventually, Bones. You just gotta be ready for it." You just gotta keep calm and wait for it to happen. I know it might be difficult for you to reduce your work time, but you have to think about the idea that you're not alone anymore. That you have me and…"- Booth took a long breath to be able to finish this sentence.- "And Sarah. You have us both and we also need some time to spend with you." – He stared at Brennan, knowing she would reply to that with only one question.

Brennan was sitting on bed, with her right hand on her belly and her left hand on bed, trying to keep herself up.

"Sa…Sarah?"

"Yeah. Sarah. I know I told you we should do this together, but I searched for names and Sarah seems to be very appropriate. I mean, she is my first daughter and she is your first child, she must have a meaningful name, Bones."

"Sarah means "princess", doesn't it?" – Brennan was with a tiny tear streaming down her left eye. Booth got in bed just to dry her tear with his left hand.

"Yes, Bones. That's why it's appropriate. She is our princess. She is half of me, half of you. She is our halves, you know? She is one of the reasons I wake up everyday, open that window and go to work. She is my daughter, she is OUR daughter. She is a little you, Bones."

"Well, scientifically speaking, she is more than a half of me and less than a half of you."

"Why do you always do that to me, Bones?"

Brennan was opening her mouth to answer his question when Booth started talking again.

"I know, Bones, to help me evolve. But, how come she is more than a half of you? She has 50% of my DNA and 50% of yours. You are the one who once told me, there is nothing more than 100%." – Booth started at Brennan who was looking even prettier at each day.

"Because, Booth, her mitochondrial DNA is only from me. When your spermatozoid penetrated my ovule…- Booth interrupted her with a kiss on her mouth.

"Ok, Dr. Brennan. I find it very sexy when you get all scientific on me. You know I don't get your stuff, but it's very sexy." – Booth kissed her again, while she was trying to laugh of that situation.

"You do?" – she kissed him back. – "Well, I can't help, Booth. But, come on, you have to help me out here. I have to go to work. We have to go to work. And I still have to take a shower."

"You sure you wanna go to work today? The baby might be here at anytime, Bones."

"And? Women have babies at every single second, Booth. Your water breaks, your contractions start and your lovely spouse takes you to the hospital. I mean, only if you live in a capitalized country and have a medical insurance. It's normal, Booth. And I want it to be normal. I'm surprised I didn't choose to have this baby at home." – she said, holding Booth's hand when he pulled her out of bed.

"Thank God you didn't. I think I would go crazy to have you here, lying in this bed or in our bathtub, trying to push."

"You mean, your bed and your bathtub?"

"No, ours."

"No, it's not ours. You know it's not ours… We didn't choose any of these together, therefore it's not ours."

"Here she comes again with this story." – said Booth to Brennan's belly. – "You see, that, Sarah? Your mom is very stubborn. Hopefully you won't be stubborn like her. For my sake, for your brother's sake."

Brennan stepped on Booth's foot after what he said.

"Ouch. I'm kidding, Bones. Don't you have to take a shower?"

"Yes, I have to. Hey, listen. We have to talk about the name. This has to be our thing, you know? That's what you taught me, Booth. That what goes on between us that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?" – Brennan said those words staring into Booth's dark eyes. Those eyes that always make her heart beat faster.

"Yes, Bones. That's what I said and that is true. We have to discuss this later, ok? But Sarah is a good name."

"Indeed. Sarah… Sarah…" – Brennan said that name out loud a few times, just to see how it sounded.

Booth admired Brennan while she walked toward the bathroom. Probably those two weeks were going to be the last time he would be able to admire a pregnant Brennan. Probably she would want another child, but not right after their first. So, he would just sit in the bathroom, next to his bathtub and admire her bath herself. Maybe he could help her to wash her back… Maybe they could…

-B&B-

_After Vincent's death Brennan realized that life was way t__oo short to be wasted. As Angela once told her: __**"Life is ephemeral. We're here one minute and then we're gone the next."**_

_She never thought she would manage to understand what everybody has been telling her along these almost seven years of partnership. She never thought that there would be a day in which she would wake up, lose her favorite squintern and realize that she didn't want to die before building a family and having the best moments of her life. That is what happened that night. At Booth's apartment. She was vulnerable, she was sad, but she was certain that she should give that a shot._

_He is her partner and he is always there for her when she needs someone to tell her what she is doing is right and that she is doing the best she can. He is always there when she needs someone to talk and that's what he did that night. He listened to her and he told her that what happened - at the Jeffersonian - only happened, because Vincent wasn't ready to leave this world, because he hadn't done all he planned to do, because he was too young to die, because that wasn't his time to go._

_Right in the moment when Booth wrapped her around his arms, she felt that he was the shelter she has been looking for. That he is the only person capable of calming her down and letting her days brighter when it seems an impossible task to be done._

"_Booth?"- Brennan asked, while keeping her head on Booth's chest._

"_Yes, Bones."_

"_Do you remember when we were stuck in your elevator, when that blackout happened?"_

"_Yes, when those stupid chairs trapped us up. How could I forget that?"_

"_Well, do you remember I said we wouldn't work out as a couple?"_

"_Yes. I do, but, where do you wanna get?"_

"_What if I was wrong? What if I find out it might work out? What if we lose each other again? What if you move away?"_

"_Bones, I'm not going anywhere. I have a son here, I have a job and I have the best partner someone could wish for. I'm not going anywhere. But, do you think you were wrong?" – Booth stared at Brennan while she dried some tears that were streaming down her cheek._

"_You do know that I'm afraid to commit to someone, because my biggest fear is being left alone. You know the main cause of my fear and you also know that I haven't committed to anyone since we've known each other." – Brennan took a deep breath and started talking again. – "Turns out, I've committed to you. Last year, when I told you I needed a time, I really meant it. I went to that jungle in Indonesia and I realized that what I was doing was called: "running away." I was running away of my happiness, because I was too afraid to commit to the person I knew I should commit to. And, then - seven months later - we came back and you've moved on. I felt like my ceiling was coming down and that the floor that sustained me was cracking. I can't lose my chance again. I can make the same mistake twice, Booth."- She pressed her hands over his chest and started sobbing again._

_Booth stroked her hair and embraced her even tighter. He could feel that that was going somewhere. Somewhere brand new to both of them. Somewhere he never thought they would get._

"_Bones, you didn't make a mistake, ok? As you always tell me, it were chemical messages traveling throughout your limbic system that confused you. It was you being blackmailed by yourself. You thought you could live alone, but no one can, Bones. There is always someone for everyone, Bones. And you gotta respect that rule. God or whoever you believe in, didn't design us to live alone. We need our other half, Bones. We were conceived by two halves and that's why we need another half to do not feel alone. And, this journey, the journey of looking for our other half, seems to take a big part of our lives, Bones. It's not that simple to find your half, ok? I made a mistake when I thought Rebecca was my other half…"_

"_Booth, I think we should give this a shot. Life is short and I don't wanna have any regrets. Besides, you've proven me that you're able to protect me. You told me that you would die for me, that you'd kill for me. You took a bullet for me and, as much as I have told you I didn't care, I do care. It meant the world to me Booth, to know that I have someone that really cares about me. I know it's horrible to say that Vincent's death showed me that I should go after my wishes. No one should say that, but that's what happened. Vincent showed me that I can't waste my time and that I can't keep pretending I don't feel anything for you. Because…"_

_Booth stopped her. He kissed her mouth, rolled her and got under control. Booth kissed her neck for a long while, just like he dreamed he had kissed her during his coma dream._

_Brennan grabbed his strong arms and rolled over him. She took his shirt off and kissed his chest. Booth took Brennan's sweatshirt off and rolled over her once again. He kissed her until he was able to reach her pants. He unbuttoned it, and then opened the zipper. Booth took Brennan's pants off._

_She was lying in his bed dressing only her lingerie. Booth admired her for while. He could eventually say she was his Bones, he could say they were together; he would be able to wake up by her side. He would be able to be her child's father. He would be able to give her everything she wanted: love, a baby, a family, a house a brand new life._

"_Booth, what are you thinking about?" – Brennan asked while taking Booth's black shirt off._

"_That I'm the happiest man in the surface of the Earth?" – Booth asked her, almost assuming it._

"_Are you?"_

"_Am I?"_

"_Are you trying to confuse me once again?"_

"_I don't know, am I?"_

_Brennan rolled over him once again. She untied his Pajamas' pants and took it off. Booth was wearing white underwear that drove Brennan crazy. All she wanted was to take it off. All she wanted was to have Booth inside of her, for the first time in their lives. She knew that - from now on - she wouldn't be able to live without him. The only reason she didn't commit to him before, was because she knew that once she had the taste of his "love", she wouldn't be able to lose it. And – if that happens – no one will be able to bring her back to life. That's why she didn't commit, because she knew that this commitment is going to last forever and that she needed to be completely ready for it. Entirely ready for it. For him._

_Booth took off her bra and gently kissed her breast. Brennan moaned. She then took his underwear off and he led his hand to her panties. He took them off and gently got into Brennan. She moaned, she scratched his back and kissed his neck while he was coming back and forwards her. Booth moves faster, coming in and out. Brennan's heart was beating faster, faster in a way it has never beaten before. She was happy, because the man she really love was breaking the laws of physics for her, was making two people share the same space in the same time._

_They reached the orgasm together. Booth rolled to the right side of the bed while Brennan was still sighing. _

"_Whoa, Bones."_

"_Whoa? That's what I should be saying. We should have done this before. I…"_

"_You?" _

"_I didn't think you were so good."_

"_Well, I knew you were very good."_

"_You believed me?"_

"_Yes, I trust you. I believe in everything you say, because you've never lied to me."._

_Brennan turned her head to stare at Booth. He pulled away a hair that was covering her left eye._

"_I love you, Bones. You know that."_

"_I do, Booth. You proved me that today. You've been proving me that since we'e met."_

"_I know. But you weren't ready, so I had to wait for you."_

"_And you did. You always manage to do the right thing."_

"_You always manage to do the right thing either, Bones. You just need more time than I do. Because you gotta be totally sure that no one is gonna hurt you. I get it. That's what makes you, you. And that's why I love you."_

_They both engaged into a very romantic kiss for a long while._

-B&B-

_Brennan has lost a friend and a student. H__er best friend was about to have her first child and she was standing there, beginning her life, moving forward. Starting a whole new life, the life she has been waiting for since she was 5 years old. The life her mother wanted for her. A partner that managed to love her, a job that paid her well, a very strong career. But something was still missing there._

_She wasn't completely satisfied. She thought she was being selfish, because she didn't have child. Because she wasn't procreating her species._

_But those were only her thought__, until she found out that something had changed._

_A baby was a total change in that game. They didn't talk about it, but Booth once told her that if she wanted him to give her his sperm, he would have to be the father. He would have to be there for that child. He would have to help her raise that baby. And, even if she didn't say it out loud, she was thinking about turning this offer into reality. She has been thinking about accepting it, because she has plenty of reasons to want a child with Booth._

_Three weeks after what happened that night, Brennan decided to have this pregnancy test, because her period was left behind and it has never happened before. She knew that now she should be worried, or maybe happy. She never had this feeling before, the feeling of possibly becoming a mother, the feeling of discovering that she wasn't alone anymore, the feeling that every single woman talked about, the feeling of being pregnant._

_It was too soon, but she knew she was able to find out the truth. She knew her HCG levels would be higher than normal and that she would be able to find out if she was carrying Booth's baby just by peeing on a stick._

_Brennan woke up at 4:47 am - something usual these days -. She put her trench coat on and left her Pajamas underneath. She took the car's keys and went downstairs to the garage. She couldn't wait for that answer anymore. She needed to know if the eventually Booth was talking about, was actually coming. Because, he told her that eventually happens, and that you just gotta be ready for it. And, she knew she was ready… She knew she wanted this and she also knew that she didn't want any false hopes._

_The scientist put the keys in the ignition and drove away from her building. She would have to find a pharmacy or even a supermarket where she could buy a simple home test. No, she wouldn't wait for Booth, she wouldn't tell anyone yet, but she was sure that if the stick showed her a positive sign, her life was just about to start._

_She drove for five blocks until a blue neon sign showed her a pharmacy. She parked the car in the parking lot and got out of it. Brennan didn't even know what kind of test to take, she has never passed through this situation. So, the first thing she did when she got in the pharmacy was to look for the pregnancy test's section. There they were, shelf number 3. A bunch of pregnancy tests staring at her and she wasn't able to decide which one she was going to take. Brennan had taken a basket when she got in the pharmacy, so it seemed pretty obvious to her that she was capable of taking one pregnancy test of each brand._

_By the time she reached the cashier, the young lady that was charging her just asked:_

"_It seems to be your first one, is it?"_

"_Might be, not sure."_

"_You could have asked me, I could have helped you. The best one is this one"- the young lady handed her a blue box – "But I'm sure you're gonna take all of them just to be completely sure about it."_

_Brennan took the blue box and put it in her purse._

"_Probably. That's what you do when you're expecting your first child, isn't it?"_

"_Well, if you and your partner have been trying for a while, yeah, that's what you do."_

_Brennan got out of the pharmacy. And chilled out in her car for while. She thought about what the pharmacy lady just said and those words didn't get out of her mind. She wasn't trying to have a child with Booth, she didn't even know what they were. If they were partners at work and lovers in life or if they were still just partners. She wanted that all to change. She wanted to move on, but to move on with Booth._

_Brennan got home and ran to her bathroom. She had 10 different boxes in her hands and she was intending to take those 10 tests._

_First, she took the blue one that the pharmacy lady suggested. 5 minutes and she would have her first answer. Brennan took all the 10 tests and put them on the bathroom sink. She waited until she knew that all the test would be showing her the answer she was looking for._

_The first she looked at was the one from the blue box, and, as she expected, a pink plus sing was standing right in the middle of the stick. She stared at the other 9 tests she took and all of them showed her a positive sign._

_Maybe those were the signals Booth told her the Universe could provide her. And she totally got the signals now. She was pregnant, he was the father and their lives were just about to change._

_-B&B-_

_It was 6:00 am when Booth called her. She hasn't slept since 4:47 am, but she was fine, she was happy and scared at the same time. Maybe that was the feeling all woman talked about._

"_Bones, we got a case. It's in a bowling alley. You will love it, seems like the body is stuck in the pinsetters."._

"_Are they? You sure?"_

"_Yeah. What happened? You're acting a little bit weird."_

"_I'm fine, Booth. I'm just tired…" – Brennan said while walking around her room thinking about what she just found out. – "I'll meet you there, ok?"_

"_Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"_No, I'm fine. I can drive…"_

"_Ok, Bones. See you there then."_

_Angela called Brennan while she was driving to__ the bowling alley. Brennan knew that the baby would be born at anytime and she really wanted to be there to see it. She wouldn't want to, but now it was different. Her whole world has changed. Brennan used to tell Angela everything, but she wasn't ready to tell her about being pregnant. It was something Brennan wanted to share with Booth first._

_They solved the case, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins has born and Brennan had to tell Booth what was going on._

_Everyone that was at that waiting room knew that something was happening to Temperance Brennan. She was terrified with Angela's screams, but she put a big smile when she first saw Michael. No one knew what was happening, but something was happening and even Booth could smell that._

_They were wal__king to the "Founding Fathers" when she started the talk._

"_Booth, what happens if we find out we wanna go to another level?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean us. You know, I said we should give this a shot. What if I really want to give this a shot?"_

"_Then we'll give this a shot."_

"_But, what if there is something that will keep you with me just because this something is a part of you too?"_

"_I'm not following your logic, Bones. But I don't need anything to keep me with you. I love you and that's good enough for me, Bones. Isn't that good enough for you?"_

"_It is…"_

"_So, why are you talking like that?"_

"_Because… Because… I'm, I'm pregnant, Booth. You're the father."_

_Booth put a smile the size of the world in his face. He moved towards Brennan and kissed her. She completely understood that it meant he was staying with her no matter what._

_She was happy, they were happy and they were going to be the happiest family ever._

_Booth took Brennan's hand while they were heading to the "Founding Fathers". Suddenly, she realized she had to ask him something._

"_What about Parker?"_

"_What about Parker, Bones?"_

"_What are we going to tell him?"_

"_That you're pregnant?"_

"_You can't just say that…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because no one, except Angela, knows that we are together."_

"_Well, Bones, they'll have to know. We'll have to tell them when you think you're ready to. Because I'm ready. Now, let's go. You must be starving and you're eating for two now, so, chop-chop."._

_Booth wrapped his hand around her waist and lead her to their favorite table in that restaurant. _


	3. Names must be chosen

**2 – Names must be chosen.**

"Sarah... Oh, Sarah..."

Brennan has been thinking about this name all day. Booth was right, that child would be a princess, that child was going to be loved and cherished, but… But, Sarah? Was that the right name for her?

She never thought she would be able to love someone. She never thought she would have her own family. All she thought was: "_**I'm**_**just**_**one**_**of those people who doesn't**_**get to be in a family**_". Turns out she was wrong and Booth was right. He once told her: "**There is more than one kind of family**", and she didn't believe him. She wanted to, but she couldn't, because all the families she has been with, were the same. They all abandoned her, even if they didn't want to. And that was the main point for her to become who she is. For her to become Booth's Bones. For her to become a mom and a wife.

Brennan and Booth always loved going to the Lincoln's memorial to walk around the reflecting pool and jog there sometimes. They were used to wake up at 7am and meet next to the coffee cart, just to drink some coffee and exercise themselves. However, things have changed and – now – Brennan was just going with him, just going to watch he runs around the reflecting pool while she was sitting in the Lincoln's Memorial stairs, holding her belly and enjoying the summer sunlight.

"Bones? It's 6:30am. Are you sure you wanna go to the Reflecting Pool today?"

Booth kissed her in the forehead. Brennan opened up her eyes and stretched.

"Booth, it's our thing. The thing we do – as Hodgins would say -, so I'm going. Besides, vitamin D is very necessary for pregnant women and the sun is the best source of it. I mean, not the sun literally…"

Booth didn't let her finish the sentence. He kissed her and helped her get out of bed.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"- she was walking towards the bathroom.

Booth pulled her closer and let her right in front of him. Those blue eyes where like the ocean, just staring at him while he managed to say the sentence he wanted to.

"Today is the day I'm supposed to measure your belly for the last time, remember?"

Booth and Brennan had this "wall moment" once a month. It was his idea. _To paint a wallpaper with Brennan's belly measurements during her pregnancy. Just so they would be able to analyze their evolution. Just to know how close they were getting to the due day._

"Oh…" – she started at her belly and put her left hand o it. "She is kicking, again". – Brennan brought Booth's hand to her belly, right where the baby was kicking.

"That's our girl. A soccer player, huh?"

"I don't think so, Booth."

"Do you wanna do this now?"

"I think so… You might get in labor at anytime and I don't wanna miss this…"- Booth took the black marker and led Brennan to the wall.

Brennan got all emotional again. There was the wall, all filled up with her belly. 8 measurements… Eight months of happiness.

"Look at that. Look at us, Booth. This is a hell of an evolution, don't you think?" – Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Yes, Bones. That's you. Your evolution. You see? You told me you couldn't change, but you did."

"I did… We did, ok? You helped me trough this. You showed me the way and I just followed, turns out my way was leading me to you and to this, to all I've ever wanted." – she dried a tiny tear that was streaming down her cheek.

"Are you crying, Bones?"

"Hormones, you know… Blame the hormones."

"Ok, Lady. Come here and stay still. It's the last time, Bones."

Booth drew her belly's shadow and it seemed to be a huge mountain.

"Look, Bones, "The Himalaya""- he laughed at her.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny, Booth. It's your daughter in here, ok?" – she slapped him on the chest.

"My daughter… It sounds so…"

"Paternal?"

"I would say perfect…"

Brennan took a shower, got dressed and they went to the reflecting pool. Probably for the last time as only a couple… Probably for the last time as just "Brennan and Booth".

They probably have never thought about holding hands and changing diapers together, but this was becoming their reality. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow this new little person is going to be there with them and they are going to love, protect and take care of her. She is theirs. She is the seed of a true love and that's why she is so important to them.

"Booth, I'm going to sit here on the stairs while you run, ok? Because the sun reflects better here and I can take a little sunbath…"

"Alright. Are you sure this is comfortable? Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?"

"It's ok, Booth. You can go… You should run, it's your thing. Your morning ritual."

Booth put his earphones on and begun to run. He would probably take a while to complete his first lap, so Brennan would just sit there and enjoy the sunny day.

The baby was kicking more than usual and that made Brennan realize she wasn't alone sitting in there. Brennan knew that babies could hear their parents voice while they weren't born yet, but she never tried to talk to her belly. So, the scientist realized that this could be her last chance to talk to her daughter before she was born.

Brennan enjoyed that moment, the first time her daughter would actually listen to her mom. She has always been curious to know what happens inside her belly, because every time Booth talked to it, the baby started kicking faster.

Brennan put her hand on her belly just to feel the kicks more intensively.

"Hey, baby. What's happening to you today? Is it the name your dad chose you? Sarah is a good name, isn't it?"

The baby kicked twice.

"So, let's make a deal here. I have to choose your name, I mean, your father and I have to choose your name and it would be very helpful if you think you could "metaphorically" tell me that it's a good choice. You've probably heard that your dad wants to name you Sarah and he gave me a very special reason…"

Brennan stopped talking for a while and moved her hand all around her belly.

"Sarah means "princess" and that's what you are going to be… Not officially, because we are not members of a royalty and I'm not a queen… However, here is the deal. Since your kicking so much today, I'm gonna ask you if you want Sarah to be your name and if you kick me twice, that's going to be your name. But, believe me, I never ever thought I would do something like this… This seems so ludicrous."

The baby seemed to be understanding what Brennan was about to do.

"Can you name you Sarah?"

No movements for a while. Then, two kicks, one after another. Brennan put a smile on her face.

"There you go, Sarah."

Booth approached and Brennan didn't even noticed, since she was all concentrated in talking to her baby. To their baby. He lay on the stairs and put his head over Brennan's lap.

"Sarah? Is this it?"

"Booth! How many laps did you run today?"

"Five, as usual."

"But… are you running faster?"

"No… It took me 20 minutes to finish it, as usual. You probably were very concentrated here… What were you doing?"

"I was talking to Sarah. I asked her questions and she answered."

"What? How come?" – Booth put his hand on his forehead, trying to block the sun that was reflecting on his face.

"Actually, she kicked me… We made a deal and I told her she should kick me twice if she wanted 'Sarah" to be her name." – Brennan stroked Booth's hair while he seemed to be trying to understand that.

"So, she kicked you twice? And Sarah is going to be her name?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

Booth got up and put his mouth close to Brennan's belly.

"Hey, Sarah. It's a nice choice. A very nice choice. You are like your mom, you know? She is always making the right decisions…"

"No, Booth. Not always." – Brennan corrected him.

"No, Bones. Always. You might take a while to find it right, but you always make the right decisions."

They stayed there for a while. Enjoying the sunlight, enjoying that warm morning in Washington D.C before heading to work.

**-****-B&B-**

_Telling Parker wouldn'__t be as easy as Brennan had pictured it. She wasn't sure Parker would like the idea. He was a very nice boy, but he never had to deal with this situation before, so it could probably scare him out a little bit._

"_What are you thinking about, Bones?"_

"_That we should tell everyone today. And by everyone, I mean Parker too."_

"_Do you think you are ready for this?"_

"_I'm almost three months, Booth. It's almost our first trimester and they say that if you pass your first trimester, you should consider talking to your friends and family."_

"_Who said that?"_

"_A book I'm reading, ok? I had to buy one, Booth. These things are not so easy for me and I want this to be as normal as it's possible."_

_Brennan stayed still for a while._

"_Not that I'm not normal… It's just… I said it out wrong."_

"_You're right, Bones. Mom's to be must be prepared. I just didn't tell Parker yet, because you asked me to do not tell him and I didn't want to push you through this."_

"_Thank you, Booth. But I feel I'm ready. We should tell the squints and everyone from the Jeffersonian then you could take Parker and me for dinner."_

"_How about bringing Parker to your house tonight? Or mine? He should spend a night with us… You know, just the four of us. And I'm sure you two are going to get along just fine. Parker adores you, Bones."_

"_He does?"_

"_Yes. Very much. I bet you are his role model, Bones. When I'm with him, he is all about: "Bones told me that, Bones wouldn't do that, Bones taught me that…" He seems a little you."_

"_That's not possible. You know that."_

"_I know, Bones. I was metaphorically speaking."_

"_Oh."_

"_So."- Said Booth, pulling Brennan close to him and kissing her in the forehead. "Can I call Rebecca and bring Parker over for the night?"_

"_Well, I… Yes… I'm ready. I'm ready. I can do it, right?"_

"_Yes, you totally can. Bones, this isn't going to be as difficult as getting your doctorate degree."_

_"That wasn't difficult."_

"_Bones…" – Booth sighed after her statement._

"_So you're telling me this is going to be a piece of pie?"_

"_A piece of cake."_

"_Don't you rather have pie?"_

"_No, Bones. What I meant is that we say: "It's a piece of cake.""_

"_Why can't it be pie?"_

"_Because, Bones… Ugh… Never mind."_

"_I hate it when you tell "Never mind". But… We should go to the Jeffersonian. I wanna gather everyone on the platform and tell them the great news."_

"_Alone?"_

"_Yes. Why not?"_

"_Because I should be there, holding your hand and getting all excited again. Besides, we are together now, Bones. We are a couple and they should know it. It's against the rules so we'll have to deal with all the odds. And it's my baby too."_

"_And what are the odds?"_

"_The odds are that we might… Well, there are no odds… We just have to make it official and Hacker will probably let us work together."_

"_So, this is under control?"_

"_110%."_

"_You really should stop saying that. It's so wrong that I can't even hear it."_

"_It's not a big deal… 10% wrong, ok? And you'll have to deal with it."_

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"_I won't stop."_

"_Why can't you just say 100%?"_

"_Because it's more than that."_

"_But it doesn't exist."_

_Booth drove her to the Jeffersonian. He seemed to have all under control but he was nervous about that all. It was his child in there and it was their future. Everybody would get to know they're a couple and that they've been a couple for more than three months. But, that was the best feeling he had ever had. He finally got the chance to say: 'I'm with Bones and I love her. Oh, and we are having a baby.'_

_**-B&B-**__**-**_

_Before all that fuss, Booth and Brennan went together to their first appointment. After the day Brennan found out she was pregnant, Booth told her they should go together for the first appointment. That he wanted to be there to see his child for the first time and that he wanted to go with her every time she needed to._

_Brennan lay on the procedure's bed and Booth pulled a stool to sit next to her and hold her hand while she was having her first ultrasound._

_Dr. Lockhart seemed to be a very nice person. She started to explain what all those numbers meant and showed Brennan and Booth all they needed to see._

"_So."-said Dr. Lockhart pointing to the monitor. "These here are your babies measurements. It's perfect, Dr. Brennan. Couldn't be better."_

_Booth pressed his forehead on Brennan's when she turned her head to his side._

"_And this here."-Said Dr. Lockhart, pointing to the monitor again. "This is your baby."_

_Booth was staring at something that seemed to be just a huge pea. He knew that was completely normal, because he was able to remember Parker's first ultrasound._

"_Judging by your baby's size, I'd say you're almost a month. So, your due day is going to be between end of July and beginning of August."_

"_A summer baby." – said Brennan, still trying to contain the tears that were forming in her eyes._

"_A summer baby, Bones."- Booth said that kissing her hand._

"_Let's listen to you baby's heart?"_

_Dr. Lockhart placed and equipment on Brennan's belly and a sound was coming out of it. A very strong sound._

"_That's our baby. Pretty tough with a very strong heart."- said Booth_

"_Indeed. Everything seems to be just perfect with your baby. Now, I'll print your 3D ultrasound and we'll have to book another appointment for next month, what do you think, Dr. Brennan?"_

"_An ultrasound…"- said Brennan._

"_I beg you a pardon?"_

"_It's fine, Dr. Lockhart. Booth and I are going to be here next month."_

_Dr. Lockhart handed Brennan her first ultrasound. The ultrasound that showed them just a huge pea, their baby._

_When they got in the car, Booth handed Brennan a package._

"_What's this?"_

"_Open it."_

_Brennan opened that package and started at a yellow photo album. The cover was saying: "Baby _'s first album"._

"_I got it in yellow because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, so it's neutral. Can you turn to the second page, please?"_

_Brennan turned to the second page and it was a page all dedicated to one thing: "That is me. First time mom and dad saw me. Just a huge pea."_

"_You have to place that ultrasound there."_

_Brennan didn't say anything for a long while. _

"_Bones?"_

"_It's… It's… beautiful, Booth. Best gift someone has ever given me."_

"_It's nothing, Bones… It's for us."_

_**-B&B-**__**-**_

_When Brennan and Booth got at the Jeffersonian, everybody was working on a case. She didn't want to interrupt that, but all she had to say was so important that she had to do it right in that moment._

"_Booth, do you think you can get their attention?"_

"_What? Of course I can, I'm a FBI agent."_

"_Can you do it?"_

"_Do you want to hold my hand?"_

_Brennan held his hand and they got on the platform. Booth didn't even need to say anything. Angela turned around and started applauding when she sighted they were holding hands._

"_What's your problem, Angie? Is this.."- Hodgins turned around and let his jaw fell of his face._

"_Attention, everyone."-Said Booth. Everybody there turned to stare them both. "Bones and I have an announcement to make. Not only one, but two."_

"_As you might have seen."-Said Brennan – "Booth and I are together. And…"_

_Angela started "squeeing" while Brennan was trying to finish her sentence._

"_And… We are having a baby."_

_The platform just exploded. Everybody was applauding and fussing around. Brennan and Booth got a lot of hugs and kind words. All squinterns congratulated Brennan and Booth. And, finally, for the first time in over almost 7 years, they got together in the platform not only as partners at work, but also as partners in life._

_Angela took Brennan to her office. Michael was sleeping in there while they were all working on that case._

"_So…" – said Angela whispering. "When did you plan to tell me this?" – she put her hands on her waist._

"_I just did it, Angie."_

"_Brennan, things like these are supposed to be shared with your best friend. Remember when I told you I was pregnant. I did that before even telling Hodgins…"_

"_Angie… Your relationship with Hodgins is so solid I'm jealous about… When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't even know what Booth would say, that's why I didn't tell you. Because I wasn't sure about our situation."_

"_Oh, sweetie. Since when do you get jealous about a relationship?"_

"_Since I found out it might really exist."_

"_It does. When did you find out about the baby?"_

"_The day Michael was born. That's another reason of why I didn't tell you or anyone else, except Booth. I was frightened…"_

"_Frightened of what?"_

"_Of being a mother. I know I said I was ready, I know I said I wanted it. And I still do. But when I heard you screaming…"_

"_That scared the hell out of, right?"_

"_Yes. But then you told me that it was a dream. That it was wonderful. And that made me realize that what I was passing through was the only thing I've been wishing for since I met Booth." – Brennan was staring at Michael who was still asleep. – "And, look at us. I'm an aunt and you're about to be an aunt too. The Jeffersonian is about to have kids running around while we are all trying to solve murders."_

"_I never saw that coming!"_

"_There is only one thing that keeps me frightened…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_We are telling Parker tonight. He is spending the night at my house."_

"_Sweetie. Parker loves you. I bet he will be so happy about it…"_

"_Do you really think so? I know I should spend some time with him, but sometimes I feel like I'm not good at children."_

"_Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but you'll have to learn how to be good at them. And, it's pretty easy. You think you don't know how to do it, but you're wrong. You're brilliant, Brennan. You're a genius and that's what Parker loves about you. Just use your brilliance tonight and you'll be fine. Just be you."_

_Booth was coming towards them. Brennan could see him through Angela's glass door._

"_There you are, Bones. I was talking to Rebecca about picking up Parker. She said we can do this, but we'll have to pick him up at School. So, it's time. Do you wanna go with me?"_

_Brennan didn't say anything. She didn't move either. Angela pushed her to Booth._

"_Go, Brennan. You'll be fine." – Said Angela._

"_Thanks, Angie."_

_The FBI agent and the scientist headed to Parker's school._

_**-B&B-**__**-**_

_Parker was waiting in front of school when Booth parked his S.U.V. The boy came running to his father while Brennan was waiting on the car._

"_Daddy!"-said Parker, running in Booth's direction. He jumped in Booth's arms._

"_Hey, buddy!"- said Booth, while holding Parker and putting him above his shoulders._

"_So, Bones is here."_

"_She is?"_

"_Yes. And we have something to tell you. Something very special. We were wondering if you would like to spend the night with us at Bones' apartment."_

_Parker was stroking Booth's hair while they're walking to the car._

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes, Buddy."_

"_First of all, are you to dating?"_

_Booth stopped._

"_I don't think 'dating' is the appropriate word for this. But, we're together, Parks."_

"_YES."- he squealed while Booth started walking again. "So, would this special thing you wanna tell me something related to a baby?"_

_Booth stopped again._

"_Wh…? Parker Matthew Booth, how do you?"_

"_Dad. I'm ten years old, ok? I can smell things like this one."_

"_What? Since when?"_

"_Dad… This is brilliant, ok? And, I bet Bones is not feeling comfortable about this all, because she might think I will not like this. But I'm loving it, ok? So, put me down and let me talk to her. I don't wanna let her worried any second else."_

_Booth put Parker down and the boy went to the SUV._

"_Bones?" – Parker called her, while getting on the backseat._

"_Hey, Parker. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine. What about you?"_

"_May I say I'm over the moon? I know you are going to say this is not even possible, but I'm over the moon, Bones."_

"_Well, that's not possible, Parker. But, may I get to know the reason of this all?"_

_Booth was still outside, just trying to listen to Brennan and Parker's conversation. His son was managing to do very well…_

"_Because, dad told me you two are together. Well, he didn't actually. I found out when he told me you two had something very special to tell me."_

"_What? He told you? Why? I was supposed to tell you…"_

"_And then I also found out that I'm having a sibling." – Parker kissed Brennan on the cheek after saying those words._

_They stayed in silence for a while. Booth got on the car._

"_So, can I say you two are cool? I mean, Bones was a little bit afraid of this moment… You know how she is, right, Parker?"_

"_Yes, dad. She thought I wouldn't like it. Turns out I do. I really do. It's great to finally see my dad with someone he really loves, Bones. And I can tell you are making him very happy. He is different. He is happy."_

_That night was going to be a memorable night. Parker would spend the night with them. Brennan would spend the night with her two Booths. And, sometimes, life is about living one day at a time. _


	4. Feelings must be shown

**3- Feelings must be shown.**

A knock on the door woke her up that morning. She was feeling good, better than ever. Her belly was bigger than it was a week ago and that was contributing to her happiness.

The person who was at the door seemed to be very anxious to get in, so Brennan had to get up faster than usual.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." – Said Brennan while rubbing her eyes and stretching her back. "Can't you wait? I'm the pregnant woman here, I'm about to get in labor at anytime. I should be the one knocking on a door just like you're doing now." – she was approaching the door when a familiar voice asked her a question.

"Sweetie, are you OK in there? Booth told me you'd be here."

Brennan had to look for the keys. Booth always places them in different places, so every time she needs the keys, she never knows where they might be. But something was certain: they should be in something related to "Flyers", because every single time Booth goes out, he touches in some of those things in his sanctuary.

This was the kind of morning ritual Brennan couldn't understand. Once he told her that Flyers are as important to him as bones are important to her, but she replied saying that it was ludicrous. She really had changed, but some things were not acceptable to her and would never be. She respects Booth's rituals, because he respects hers and that's what makes them a very strong couple.

"Sweetie? Do you want me to break in? What are you doing? Should I call 911?"

"Angie, calm down. I have to find the keys…"

Brennan looked inside Booth's Flyers' safe and there they were.

The scientist put the keys in the door lock, twisted it twice and sighted Angela holding Michael who was still sitting in his baby car seat.

"Hello, you two. It's Saturday and I'm not going to work. You should be proud of me, Angie."

"Good morning, sweetie. You look just marvelous. Michael wanted to see you for the last time before the baby is born."

"I know this is not the real reason of why you must be here. Booth, right?"

Angela placed Michael's car seat on the couch. He was playing with his foot while she was talking to Brennan.

"Ok, he asked me to come because he has to work all day and he didn't want you to spend this sunny Saturday alone. So, Michael and I are here to take you for a ride. I want to buy some clothes to my goddaughter and I also have to buy new clothes to that little guy, because he is growing up so fast that his clothes don't fit anymore."

Brennan kept staring at her for a long while.

"Why didn't he tell me he would stay at the bureau all day?"

"He told me you were sleeping when he headed to work."

"What are you implying?"

"That he didn't want to wake you up."

"And why should I be happy with that?" – Brennan was trying to sit on Booth's armchair when Angela answered that question.

"Because he cares about you. He knows how tired you are and he didn't want to wake you, because he knew that if he did that, you wouldn't go back to sleep."

"He was right. But you are not. He didn't wake me up, but you did."

"Ok, I'll pretend you didn't just say that… I remember that – at this stage of pregnancy – I used to fight with Hodgins a lot. And he totally got me. I know the hormones are messing with you, but you have to calm down. I'm here for you, sweetie. You should go change, we have to buy some clothes before you go to the hospital."

Brennan accepted that offer. She knew she would get bored if she had to spend all afternoon by herself at Booth's apartment.

"Ok. I'm sorry I'm saying those kinds of things. You know I'm not like that. And I know you are here for me, Angie. No matter what. And I'm very lucky for that." – Brennan tried to get up, but she couldn't.

"Here."- said Angela giving her hand to Brennan.

"Thank you."- said Brennan while getting up of the armchair. Brennan looked at Michael before going to the bedroom. – "Angie, Michael is more alike you at every day.".

"Wish he had his father's eyes."

"Well, that's only possible if you have a recessive and a dominant gene, because you have brown/black eyes. Since I don't know your mother's or father's eye color, I can't tell you if you are a dominant brown/black eyed or a dominant/recessive, therefore, I can't assure you the chances you and Hodgins have to have a blue-eyed baby. But…"

Angela interrupted her.

"You always have to be all scientific on me. You know I don't actually get it, right?"

"I know. But I feel like I have to tell you that."

"Ok, go change. We'll wait for you here."

Michael was falling asleep when Brennan came out of Booth's bedroom.

"Angie…"

Angela didn't let her finish the sentence. She "shushed" Brennan, so then Michael wouldn't be woken up.

"I'm sorry."-Said Brennan whispering.-"Didn't know he was asleep."-She approached the baby car seat and got astonished by Michael's beauty. "He is so handsome, Angie."

"I know, sweetie. And, as soon as you can think of, your baby girl is gonna be here. And you we'll feel the magic everyone talks about. The first time she sleeps on your shoulder you will barely let yourself breathe because you don't want that moment to end. She will snuck in the crook of your neck and you will stay still just so she won't be woken up. It's the best feeling ever, Brennan. You'll see it. It might terrifies you at first, but it's very worth. Knowing that there is a half of you and a half of your lover lying in you arms is completely immeasurably explainable."

"Do you think I'll be able to handle this? I'm not that good at kids.".

Angela stood up and looked into Brennan's eyes.

"Sweetie, you've been taking care of Parker since you and Booth told him you were pregnant. That little guy loves you and you know exactly what to do to make him feel better and loved. Of course you are gonna do well. You're gonna be a good mother, Brennan. Why is this conversation happening?"

"Because I'm about to give birth to my first child. I'm afraid. I know I've changed, I know I'm ready for it, but I'm afraid."

"You shouldn't be. You have been planning to have a child for about three years. I didn't plan Michael and look at me, I'm doing just fine. He is very calm and Hodgins helps me out. Besides, you have Booth and Booth knows what to do with kids, Brennan. Also, you have me. We can make a "crazy mommy" group if you think we have to. I can teach you how to change a diaper and you can tell me how to deal with stuffed noses…"

They both laughed together. Laughter of relief. Relief for knowing that they have each other for no matter what.

"Thanks, Angie. Thanks for supporting me. Thanks for being here whenever I need you." – Brennan hugged Angela.

"Are these hormones too?"

"No, this is just me being a friend."

"I like that."

"Me too, Angie. Me too."

"Shall we go now?"

"Wait."- Brennan stopped Angela from walking.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just wanted to check if these clothes are good for a ride. I'm almost out of clothes, nothing is fitting me anymore."

Angela looked at Brennan.

"You're flawless. And, I know how you might be feeling. Lasts days are complicated."

"But good."

"Yes, very good."

Angela grabbed Michael's car seat and went towards the door. Brennan grabbed her purse and followed her friend.

-B&B-

"_So, Parker. What are we doing tonight?"- asked Brennan while Booth was opening the door._

"_I don't know, Bones. We should eat first, shouldn't we?"_

"_Yes we should. I'm starving, aren't you, Booth?"_

"_I'm, Bones. What are we eating tonight? What are you carving, Bones?"_

"_Is lasagna a good meal for a dinner?"_

"_Yes!" – said Booth and Parker in a unison._

"_Broccoli?"- asked Brennan, believing Parker wouldn't accept the offer._

"_How did she know that?"-asked Parker, looking at Booth._

"_I didn't say anything, believe me, Parks."_

"_He didn't. It's my favorite and seems like it's your brother/sister's favorite too."_

"_This is awkward. It's my favorite."_

_Booth held Parker and put him on a stool, so he could watch Brennan trying to start cooking._

"_Bones, do you need me to get anything?"-said Booth moving towards her. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead._

_Parker where astonished by all those happy moments they were having. Moments as a real family, moments he would never forget._

_Brennan grabbed some onions and started to chop them._

"_Well, I don't think I have broccoli here. I've been carving it, so there is not broccoli left to tell some story."_

"_You made a joke, Bones. It was funny."-said Parker laughing while trying to keep himself on the stool.- "Wasn't it, dad?"_

"_Yes, Parks. Bones is learning. She is a very good student."_

"_And so are you, Booth. Maybe I was wrong when I said evolution takes thousands of years to happen. Look at us. We are together, we are having a baby and Parker is supporting us. Who would have imagined this?"_

_Parker was about to answer that question. Even though he was very young when he first met Brennan, he had foreseen this. He knew Brennan made his dad very happy, she helped him out with his problems, even though that wasn't her intention. She conquered his heart with her intelligence and way of life. She was a role model to that young boy. Brennan and Booth were the living proof for eventually and for love and that was why Parker admired them both._

"_Bones, everybody could have imagined this. Perhaps only you and dad couldn't see it. I know you don't believe in fate, but all those things were written in the stars, Bones. Nothing happens unless first a dream. Dad always tells me that every once in a while two people meet and there is a spark. You two were constantly showing us a spark, but – for some reason – none of you was able to see it."_

_Brennan stopped chopping the onions when Parker finished that sentence. That little boy was conquering her heart. He was showing her that motherhood was going to be the best feeling ever. And, by looking at Parker, she could foresee that their baby was going to have a lion heart and a brilliant mind. Tears started streaming down her face and Booth approached to dry them._

"_Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry."_

"_No, Parker. Don't be sorry. The onions are helping me out a little bit and so are the hormones, but this is the sweetest thing I've ever heard from someone. I have to say something I've been keeping inside for a long while."-Booth stopped her for a while, he kissed her before she could start what she was about to say.- "I always said to your dad that I wasn't going to have a child of my own. I thought I didn't need that. I thought that I wasn't a person who gets to be in a family, but your dad had proven me that I was completely wrong. He always said to me that everybody needs someone and that there is always someone for everybody. Turns out this someone has been standing here – right in front of me – for more than seven years. He has been the most patient person I have ever met. He cares about me more than I even do. And I have never even said thank you to him."_

_Booth interrupted her for a while._

"_Bones, of course you have thanked me. Look at us, look at what we've become. This is the best "thank you" someone can receive. You have taught me so many things and I will never be able to thank you for that."- he put his hand around her waist and hold her closer._

_Parker was looking at them, amazed by it all. His head was spinning faster and all he was able to think about was: "When I grow up I wanna build a family like dad is doing. It might take me a while, but it's very worth."_

"_Ok."-Said Booth trying to break the silence that was settling around them.-"I should go buy some broccoli otherwise we won't have dinner tonight. Parker, do you wanna come with me?"_

"_Actually, dad, I was thinking about staying here with Bones. Is it ok?"_

"_Of course, kiddo. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, besides, I know my way to the market."_

_Booth walked towards the door. He took his coat, the car's keys and walked to the elevator._

_Brennan was still chopping the onions when Parker started a conversation._

"_Is your dad still teaching science around the Jeffersonian, Bones?"_

"_Well, he is not. I wish he was, but…"_

"_But?"_

"_He can't. There are some problems involving him, so he can't be there. He used to be a science teacher when I was a child."_

"_Is that the reason of why you've become a scientist?"_

"_I admire my father. He used to teach me a lot of things when I was little. Once he came up with this conch shell. He told me to put it in my ear and he promised me I would hear the sound of the waves breaking on the shore."_

_Parker was staring at her amazed. Looking forward to listen to her answer._

"_Did it work?"_

"_Oh, no. Don't tell me you've never tried this, Parker."_

"_I haven't."_

"_Let me show you something."_

_Brennan walked towards her bathroom and Parker followed her. She took the conch shell Max gave her a few months ago. Parker noticed that there were two toothbrushes in there, which let him really happy, because that meant that Booth and Brennan were really living together._

"_Max gave me this a few months ago. Put it in your ear."-said Brennan, while taking the two toothbrushes away from the conch shell's holes._

_Parker__brought__the__conch__shell__closer__to__his__ear__and,__for__his__astonishment__,__he__was__able__to__listen__to__the__waves__breaking.__His__eyes__were__sparkling._

"_It really works, Bones. Seems to be like magic."_

"_Actually, Parker, it's not magic. It's real."_

_For the first time in her life Brennan understand what Booth tried to explain her a few years ago. That there are lies you make up for children just to see their eyes glowing and their cute smile. She was fully aware of it right now and she could feel that she would be able to do that to their child to, just to see a little smile in that face._

"_It is, Bones."_

-B&B-

_Booth was almost opening the door when he heard a laughter coming out from the apartment 2B. Brennan and Parker seemed to be having a funny chit-chat so he decided to stay there just for a while, to listen to what they were talking about there._

"_Bones, I have a serious question to ask you, may I?"_

"_Of course, Parker. I'd do my best to answer it."_

"_Bones, if dad asked you to marry him, would you say yes?"_

"_He doesn't have to do that, Parker."_

"_But it's the right thing to be done, isn't it?"_

"_There is no right or wrong in this area."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I don't feel like I need a paper to prove my commitment to your dad. I never thought I'd be saying this, but I feel like he is my person. You won't understand this right now, Parker, because you are too young too comprehend your limbic system. Sometimes even I'm too young to comprehend it. You, know, love is something that can fool you around, just because it can play with all the chemicals that stream in your limbic system. It's hard to know when you're being fooled by yourself or when it's real love. I can tell that I've been fooled around so many times and probably that was one of the reasons of why I pretended I wasn't seeing what was actually going on between me and your dad. I realized a few months ago that for this time, for once in my whole life, my body wasn't tricking me, because it was hard to do not get caught thinking about how it would be if Booth and I were a couple. All I'm trying to say is, I don't this. I already have what I need and I'm truly happy with it."_

_Parker was wondering what a limbic system was, but first of all he had a more important question to ask her._

"_You didn't answer my question. And, by the answer you gave me, I'd say you wouldn't accept dad's proposal, would you?"_

_Booth was standing outside listening to it all. Everything Brennan said was being processed by his brain and was giving him a feeling of satisfaction. He never thought that she would be able to get where she got. He never thought that she would change her mind to 180º away. It was a hell of a change and he was really proud of her in every single way._

_Brennan was trying not to answer that question. She knew the answer and it something she never thought she would say. She decided it before even knowing they were having a baby, she decided it because she saw that her best friend was happy with it. She decided it, because she remembered that –besides all the bickering and problems – her mom and dad was really happy together, as a couple, as husband and wife._

"_Well, you are not gonna let me sleep if I don't answer this, will you?"_

"_Nope. This is a Booth sort of power, Bones. I can't help."_

"_I know, genes. Ok."-She cleared her throat before starting to answer that question.-"You know, your dad told me that "marriage has been around since the beginning of time". That "sometimes love trumps logic" and that I should never say never. I never said never to that question I just wasn't ready to answer it and now I know why."_

"_Why __is __that, __Bones?__"_

_Booth was trying to stop the tears from falling down, but his Bones was really giving Parker a lesson. She had really changed a lot. She was different, she was happy, she was loving and being loved._

_"Because I found the only person I really love. And that's another thing your dad told me. That I could love a lot of people in this world, but there is only one person I love the most and that that person never leaves. You know, Parker. Your dad has been here for me since we first met. Right in the beginning I thought I wouldn't get along with him, but that's what they say about love. That the opposites attract each other, just like an electron and a proton. Just like sun and rain. Just like coffee and a white shirt. I believe I could accept your father's proposal just to make him happy because I don't need it, but I know he does. And I feel like I should do that for him, for us."_

_"So you'd really say yes?"_

_"I'd, Parker. For your dad, for you, for this family that is just getting started."_

_"Dad really told me you've changed, but I couldn't believe."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because he told me that you said you couldn't change, because you were a scientist and you didn't know how to do it."_

_"Oh, he'll never get over this line, will he?"_

_"I don't so. It really crushed his heart."_

_"I know, I shouldn't have said that, but I needed time to think about this, to find out if this was real love."_

_"And you did, maybe dad will get over it once you tell him the reason of why you said that to him."_

_"I don't think I'd be able to do that. This is our secret, Parker. Can you keep it?"_

_"Do you want me to spit in my hand? We are Scully and Mulder."_

_"What? What's wrong with you Booths?"_

_"Come on, Bones. It's the X-files. Everybody used to watch it."_

_"I didn't. But your father let me know about it."_

_Booth decided it was time for him to open the door. He would have to pretend he didn't listen to their conversation, but it was a hard thing to be done. Keeping his mouth shut after hearing what he heard wasn't an easy task. All he wanted to do was to go there and show his feelings._

_"So, we have the broccoli. How hungry are you, Parker?"_

_"Very."_

_"No way, you two just ate pancakes with honey without me? Come on!"_

_"Booth, Parker was hungry and I was hungry and you were taking a lot of time so I had to cook something."_

_"Did you at least leave me one pancake?"_

_"Yes, it's in the oven."_

_"Sweet, so, what do I have to do to help you cook, Bones?"_

_"Just sit there with Parker and talk to me. Tell me about your day, guys."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes, my day was boring. I didn't have much to do so…"_

_-B&B-_

_They had dinner, they talked about their days. They were really being a family, a family Brennan wanted to have, a family everyone whishes for._

_"Time to bed, kiddo. You have school tomorrow and Bones and I have to work."_

_"Can I stay up for more 5 minutes?"- begged Parker while trying to get out of the couch._

_ "Nope. I know that if you stay up for more five minutes you'll and up sleeping here and I'll have to carry you to the bedroom."_

_"Ok, fine."_

_"So, say goodnight to Bones and go brush your teeth then I'll go there to tell you a story."_

_"Goodnight, Bones."_

_"Goodnight, Parker."_

_Parker walked to the hallway. Brennan was staring at this father-son moment. She was picturing how it would be when their child will be there with them. She was picturing Booth telling their child a story._

_"You should come with me, Bones. I'm sure Parker would love you to have you there."_

_ "You do?"_

_"Yes, Bones. You're going to be a great mom."_

_Booth took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom were Parker would sleep. He told Parker a story and Brennan was amazed buy Booth's talent to it. He kissed Parker in the forehead and when Brennan and Booth were leaving the room, Brennan decided to come back._

_She kissed Parker in the forehead._

_"Goodnight, Parker."_

_"Goodnight, Bones."_


	5. Decisions must be made

**4 – Decisions must be made.**

Sometimes people live their whole lives in a way lives shouldn't be lived. Sometimes the whole idea of real love is just not as clear as it should be. Sometimes being alone becomes a routine in people's life. But, as every single other time, sometimes things change. And changes might not be simple, especially when we are talking about love. Because when love gets in the matter, two people have to establish bonds.

"You do know I don't believe in fate, right?"-Said Brennan while staring at Booth who was standing right beside her in bed.

"Why did you come up with this right now?"

"Because I wanna tell you that I didn't change my mind and that I never will. I'm never going to believe in fate, Booth. This is just way too wrong for me…"- she was turning to her left side trying to be able to see Booth in a better angle.

"Bones, I know I've already told you that you should never say never and, once again, I can tell you that you should never say never. People change, Bones. Our thoughts change. Look at us."

"Booth, I never changed my mind. I never said I wouldn't be with you."

"Well, you never said that, but you did say that you would never have a child. So, never say never, Bones. Never."

Bickering was something that wouldn't change between them both. They were a couple now, but all the bickering they have been having, would never get to an end. Perhaps because all couples have their bickering, perhaps because life without someone to bicker to is just not a normal and happy life.

"Maybe you are right. But you knew, by that time, that I'd eventually change my mind. You knew that people need to start a family; you knew that I'd find someone with whom I'd like to build my own life with. But you can't say that I'll change my mind about fate. I don't need to believe in fate to be a better person or to have a better life. Mine is wonderful and complete right now. I don't need you to point me out fate to prove me that I definitely should believe in it. Besides, there is nothing as ludicrous as fate. You know that. Things happen for reasons; there is always a reason in the matter. Nothing happens out of nothing."

"What? Nothing happens out of nothing? Where did you read that, Bones?"

"I didn't. It's scientifically proved. These are theories, Booth. It's like life is not created from a rock. Inanimate things have no kind of power under human creation. Therefore, fate does not exist."

"So, if it does not exist, how do you explain the day we first met? Why do you think we've got to know each other?"

"Because the FBI needed some help in a case they weren't able to solve and the Jeffersonian needed some money to keep going. Dr. Goodman found it interesting and somehow Cam got to know my work. Simple like that."

"Alright. But, things like that don't happen just like that. There is something that gets it all together. You know?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Means that, perhaps in another dimension, we were meant to meet each other. That case wasn't meant to be solved by only me and the FBI, so then I'd meet you and eventually need you."

"Your argument is not even questionable. Things are not meant to be, Booth. They just are. This is like discussing who came first, the chicken or the egg? We know that the egg might have come first, but no one is able to prove it."

"Bones, are you sure you are ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm ok, Booth."- Brennan was moving towards Booth, raising her head to be able to look into his eyes, even though it was dark in there.

"Because, Bones. We don't have this kind of conversation before going to bed. You usually tell me how you are feeling, how Sarah has been kicking you and getting closer to your spleen. How tired you are… We never had this kind of conversation…"

The thoughts have been crossing her mind now that she was having way too much free time to think about their lives. She was supposed to meet her daughter within two or three weeks and those thoughts couldn't get out of her mind.

Brennan knew that Booth would do anything for his girls. That the only reason of why they haven't discussed the baby's bedroom color was because they didn't actually have their own place and the responsible for all of that was her. She knew that she was the one avoiding this, because she knew that this decision would have to be made by them both, and this was something Brennan was not too used to yet.

She pondered for a while when she finally decided to start the conversation.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of becoming a mother, afraid of not being kind enough to our daughter, afraid of not being able to handle all this."

Booth laughed for a while and embraced her with his left arm.

"Bones, you are gonna be a wonderful mom. You know that. I've already told you. And, about handling this, we are under control. We got it. I've never been so happy in my entire life and I'm sure I've never seen you so happy. What's happening here?"

"I'm… I'm very happy, you are right. It couldn't be better. But, hum… Our daughter is gonna be here at anytime. She is gonna come and we are gonna have to have a room for her. I wanted you to paint her bedroom, because I know this means a lot to you. I wanted you to build up her crib, because I know how much this might mean for a father. I wanted us to have our bedroom and I'm the one who kept us away from having it, because I wasn't capable of making a decision with you. So…"

Booth stopped her right before she would get out of breath. He kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"Listen, Bones. It's not your fault. I'm cocky and sometimes my alpha male side gets over control… I… I'm sorry for this. It's our fault, you know? No one is alone in this, because we are a couple, ok? And there's no loneliness anymore. And, if the house is the problem, tomorrow I have a free day and we can go house hunting and we can go crib hunting. I don't care about this, Bones. I don't care if I'd have to give my bed to my daughter sleep in. There are three things I care about: you, Sarah and Parker. And I'd do anything to make you all happy, ok?"

They kept quite for a while. Brennan didn't say anything but she was agreeing with Booth in mentally. She knew that he really meant all he said and that was the reason of why she knew that she would be able to pass through this whole new life. That she would be able to enjoy it.

A soul mate is defined as someone that completes your missing soul. Someone that gives you reason to believe in things you don't believe, someone who teaches you how to do something and also learns with you. Someone who is constantly thinking about moving forth, about making you happy no matter what it costs. A soul mate is your other half.

Brennan does not believe in soulmates, but she does see that Booth is turning her life into something she has been looking for her entire life: someone to rely on.

She, then, turned the lights on and looked into Booth's eyes. She opened her mouth and asked him, while he was looking into her blue eyes and placing his hand on her belly.

"Booth, we should buy our house tomorrow. We really should. I want our baby to have her room, I want us to have our place. As you said: we can get whatever life we want. And that's what I want. I want to choose our place with you. I want to split the costs and move from here. I know it's what you want and I want that too, because now you are a part of my life and I'm a part of yours and I'd do it for you, since I know you'd do that for me."

Booth was thrilled with what he was hearing. He knew she would eventually think about it. He knew she would do it, because, even though she didn't believe in love, this feeling would get to her, knock her down and show her that she should do it for them, for their baby girl.

"Are you sure you want this, Bones?"

"You know I am, Booth. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Of course we can. You should rest right now. I'm sure Sarah wants some silence."

"Well, I'm not sure. She likes to listen to your voice."

"Goodnight, Bones." – He kissed her on the forehead while she was placing herself over his left arm.

"Goodnight, Booth."

-B&B-

_A year and two months ago Brennan had realized that something was missing in her life._

_She came back from Indonesia and the first thing she noticed when she first sighted her partner was that she had made an incredibly huge mistake. She knew someday she would wake up and realize it, however she wasn't able to stop this. She knew, deep inside, that what she felt about Booth wasn't just a feeling partners at work have, it was more than that, something she has never felt before._

_But, everything became clear when she was taking some bread to make her toasts in the morning. _

_There is always this first slice of bread that is almost just a crust, this first slice of bread that Brennan knows Booth likes, but she hates. This first slice of bread someone has to eat. And it might seem crazy, but this first slice of bread made Brennan realize that she was missing something._

_Angela once told her that: "you are only complete when all the sandwich bread is gone". Brennan wasn't able to understand that, but now she did. By looking to that first crusty slice of bread, she realized that what was missing in her life was not just something, it was a person, it was Booth._

_It took her a long trip to realize that what she was missing has been right in front of her for more than six years. Has been by her side every single day and has never turned his back on her. Perhaps she needed to take a look from the outside to realize that, but it wasn't an excuse for what she's done to him. She knew she had walked away from it all, right in the moment he was about to commit to her, she knew she might not get him back, but it was a chance she'd have to take, because – as he once told her – there is only one person you love the most and this person is not going anywhere._

Back in that time, Brennan had to fight for Booth. There was this woman between them both and she would have to take her out of scene. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy battle, but she also knew that she was going to win it, because Booth was the person she loved the most, therefore he wasn't going anywhere.

"_Remember when I told you I had made a mistake?"_

"_Oh, Bones. I believe we don't have to go down that road again."_

"_No, Booth. You have to listen to me, ok?" – Said Brennan, staring at Booth, while he was trying not to look into her eyes. "Listen, Booth. Look at me. You once told me that there is only one person you love the most. And I believed you. I still do. But, what if the person I love the most turns out to be you?"_

"_Well…"- Booth was speechless after this. – "Look, Bones. I bought Hannah a ring. I'm about to propose to her. I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but I told you I'd have to move on and you agreed with me. I asked you to give us a chance and you didn't want to. I tried. I fought for us."_

"_No… But, this is wrong. You told me this person is not going anywhere. You lied to me, didn't you?"_

"_No, Bones. I didn't."_

"_Of course you did! When I asked you "how do I know who is the person I love the most?", you told me that I would just know. That there wasn't an explanation for it. That it would just happen. Guess what, Booth? I found out. I found out. And it IS THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER DONE. And, now it seems to be too late. Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe I'm not the person my person loves the most. Because, then, it would make sense." – Said Brennan, starting to burst into tears._

"_Bones, come here." – Said Booth, pulling her closer. – "You didn't get it wrong. I just think you are confused, Bones."_

_She raised her head, put her left hand on Booth's chest and started talking again, very mad at him._

"_OK, I'm completely sure I'm not confused. I don't even know why I'm saying this and I'd never say this before I met you and before you changed me. I'm not saying this was a bad thing, on the contrary, it was perfect. But, Booth. Hannah got in our lives just like a cancer, ok? And, YES, I'm using a metaphor, because that's the only way I can express myself. She came into our lives without letting us know. She got there, stuck there, right in the middle of what you call heart and turned our lives upside down. And guess what? Just like a cancer, she is multiplying her cells, she is attacking the only cells you have left and she is HERE. And I'm not able to do anything because that's not my expertise. Because I'm not as good in falling in love as you are. Because I get hurt way too easily. Because I'm a human being an, even though I don't confess, I do have my flaws. Because I'm way too scared about being left behind again that I do not like commitments. You should know that, Booth. I blame you for this, because I promised you I'd help you to evolve and you gave me that smurf to prove my evolution too and I still have it, I keep it in my bedroom drawer, I keep it with me and I stare at it EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. Damn it, Booth, you should have tried harder, you know me better than I do. You should have tried harder." – Brennan said, leaving her office, crying._

_Booth just stood there. He was going to ask Hannah to marry him, he was going to, no matter what. And she would probably say yes, because he felt she was the person he loved the most._

_Bones was probably confused. How would she know what love was about? She said she had never been in love… perhaps she was jealous. That was Booth's excuse to walk way from that major chit-chat and just go ahead, ask Hannah to marry him._

_However, Booth's fancy speech and all those wise words, Booth used to ask Hannah to marry him, weren't enough. As he had foreseen, there is only one person you love the most._

_Brennan warned him that – sometimes – when you believe you are in love, you're not. That that's just a game your brain is playing on you, just to teach you a lesson, just to show you that you are not flawless. She had stepped on this field many times, but she learned her lesson. She realized that she had to persuade that, no matter what it cost. She knew that her battle wasn't over._

_And, in the end, she got it._

_A few minutes before midnight, in that same day, Brennan received a call from someone she never thought she would. The caller's ID was saying: Hannah Burley and Brennan's first thought was: "She might be calling me because I'm her only "friend" here. She might be calling me to tell me my partner just gave her the biggest and shiniest ring Tiffany's could have. A ring Brennan had never wished before, a ring she had never pictured on her right hand. However, despite all those sad moments, this was the first time that week someone was calling her to tell her good news._

"_Temperance? Did I wake you?" – Hannah's voice was filled with concern and mercy. She knew exactly what Brennan would think about that._

"_Hannah? No, no, I was finishing some paper work… Did something happen?"_

"_I believe Seeley is in the Founding Fathers and he'd appreciate your company over there. He's sad, Temperance, he's mad… He just needs someone to talk to, someone he trusts and I can say that this person is you."_

"_Hannah, I don't know what that means. I don't know what happen, I just know that he was gonna propose to you."_

"_Well, I'm not the one who is gonna tell you. You have to find out. He's gonna tell you. And, just to be clear, I knew right from the beginning that this wasn't last long. I have to go, Temperance."_

_Brennan made a move really quickly, trying to stop Hannah from hanging up._

"_Hannah, wait. How could you know that?"_

_A few minutes of silence and Brennan was starting to believe Hannah wasn't there anymore. But a single breath, from the other side of that line, proved her she was wrong._

"_Because you're the only person he talks about. He carries your photo inside his wallet. Well, he used to carry your photo while he was in Afghanistan, and you were the first person he showed me. I could say it wasn't just a simple partnership. I'm a journalist, for Christ's sake!"_

"_I'm sorry; We've never had anything. If this all is happening because you think I'm gonna take him away from you, you shouldn't keep doing it."_

"_I know he wouldn't do something like that and I don't wanna see him miserable for the rest of his life. I mean, I don't know much about him. I had to ask you what kind of present he would like. And you knew the answer. He loves you, Temperance. He knows it, but he is trying to pretend he doesn't love you, because he thinks you don't love him back. So, just do me a favor, go talk to him, go be his partner. He'll tell you mean things about what you and I have done to his feelings, but he'll not mean it at all. Just listen. Just give him a chance. Show him you wanna try. Prove to him that you two can work it all. Be by his side, Brennan."_

"_Wait! Wait. What should I say?"_

"_Just listen, be there. Stay there with him. Drink with him. Try to understand what he's passing through."_

_Hannah hung up the phone._

_Brennan knew that what the journalist just said was true. She should go there, because that would be what Booth would do for her. He would be there, to give her a guy hug, therefore she should be there to give him a guy hug. To tell him she was there. To tell him she cares about him, even though she said they couldn't be a couple. She should run after him, to prove him she had changed. To prove him she was almost ready for a commitment, for a new life._


	6. Open Your Eyes

**5- Open your eyes now.**

_**A/N - Hey, guys! So, I'm not mean. Not at all. It's just something that has been on my mind for a very long while and I felt like writing it... *Song by Andrew Belle - "Open Your Eyes". Hope you like it! Thank you for all the reviews! Keep doing it, cause that's what keeps me writing!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes now,<strong>

**Open your eyes now.**

**It's time to see**

**If you can reach me.**

* * *

><p>A house is not only a place you're gonna live in for a very long while. It – somehow – defines who you are, what kind of things you like, how tidy and organized you can be. A house is not only a place, it's a gathering of all your emotions, tastes. It's your shelter, because when you're scared – or even when you're happy – that's the place you go to, whether to celebrate or to cry.<p>

Your entire life is surrounded by houses. There's the one which was the first house you've lived in, the one in which you met your first crush, your best friend's house, your in law's house. However, when you grow up, there's only one house you wanna have. And it's a big step. So, you find the only person you love the most and, in the beginning, you live in separate houses, you share beds, bathrooms, kitchens, but you don't actually have a place you can call yours. Somehow, the next step is to take your relationship to another level and, when things get serious enough, it's time to start thinking about buying that house.

Brennan realized it a few weeks before her due day. And, despite all the rush they'd have to pass through, that was the best feeling she has ever felt. This time she could swear that it wasn't just something you have to go with your gut to actually understand. This time everything all people say was real. She understood that when your family is getting bigger you have to stop living in separate houses, you have stop sharing beds, because you only need one bed, one place, your place.

And, luckily, they found theirs. It was a simple house, four bedrooms, a backyard and, of course, a huge tree for a tree house.

"_Why do we need four bedrooms, Bones?"_

"_Because we have Sarah, us and Parker."_

"_Ok, I'm not a genius, but I can count. So, us, Sarah and Parker it's equals three bedrooms. Why do we need the forth one?"_

"_You know, Booth… Accidents happen, people change and, well, I'll probably need a place to write, so…"_

"_No. I can see that this is not the reason for a forth bedroom. Do you want another kid?"_

"_Maybe."_

And, of course, your first house's first memory is a first chat you shared with your spouse.

Buying a house is not a simple task. You have to think about the future, about your family's future. So, after a whole day looking for houses, Brennan and Booth finally found theirs.

They were standing right in the middle of Sarah's bedroom. Booth was planning what he was going to do to make that bedroom look like a girly "place". Brennan was admiring the window view. She knew she'd spend a lot of time in that bedroom, sharing with Sarah a bond, showing her daughter the world from that glassed window, so it had to be a nice view.

"_Hey, Bones. Are you listening to me?"_

"_What were you saying?"_

"_That I'm gonna need one week to get Sarah's bedroom ready and we can't move in until then, because I don't want you here while I'm painting and… You know…"_

"_Ok. So, where are we staying then?"_

"_At my place."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's closer to the Jeffersonian and to our new house, so it's gonna be easier for both of us."_

She was just so tired and so sore that she wouldn't try to win that argument. Booth knew something was wrong, because the "Bones" he knew, was someone fearless, someone who always wins arguments, someone who – at least – tries to win. But, he wouldn't question her. He knew that, as a spouse, he should be able to read her facial expressions and translate them into what Brennan was actually feeling, however, for the first time in their whole history, Booth wasn't able to do that.

Perhaps because something was scaring him. Perhaps because something he has been fearing since that coma dream, actually started to happen again. He didn't tell her about it, because he wanted to make sure it wasn't what he thought it was. He wanted to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't a hallucination, he wanted to make sure that it was only his father ghost coming to him to tell him something important.

She didn't believe in ghosts. She never told him she had talked to her mother after they found out her mother was dead. She never mentioned anything like that. The only person Booth has ever seen talking about ghosts was Cam, but he didn't want to ask her about it. These were things he was supposed to share with Brennan, this was the moment he was supposed to take her hands, look her in the eyes and tell her about what he was seeing. The only problem was that he couldn't do it. He knew what she'd say. He knew what his dad's visits were. He knew… And he wasn't able to bear it.

A zillion of thoughts were crossing his mind. "What if something bad happens and I end up leaving Brennan, Sarah and Parker alone?" "What if…"

They were still standing right in the middle of Sarah's bedroom. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, sharing a moment of happiness and satisfaction. But, still, Booth could say something was wrong with Brennan. He could see the fear through her eyes. He, then, placed both hands on her belly and kissed her mouth for a very long while.

"Bones?"

She aimed her blue eyes into his.

"Can you promise me something?"

"If you tell me what it is."

"Can you promise me that if, someday, something really bad happens to me you're gonna start all over and be happy again?"

Her body suddenly froze. She couldn't move anything. She was standing there, paying attention to her partner, to her daughter's father, to the man she really loves and, suddenly, everything seemed to have turned upside down. She knew something was wrong with Booth. She knew he was scared and sad. She knew that his father's death was something very tough for him to bear, because even though he said he hated his father, she knew that that wasn't what he actually meant.

"Can you, Bones?"- He touched her chin with his left hand, trying to make her look into his eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"It's a soldier thing."

"No, no. It's not a soldier thing. Something is wrong with you. I've noticed. And it's scaring you since your father died, Booth. Look, I can't figure it out. I'm a scientist and I should be able to figure it out, but I can't. If something is scaring you, you should let me know. I'm your wife, or whatever should I call myself. I promised you I would always be standing right beside you and I can break my promises."- Brennan was really nervous right now. Her eyes were moving so fast from one side to another. Her heart was racing… She was scared.

Booth held her hand on his. Stared at her for a while, trying to calm her down. Incredibly, every single time he did that, whatever was concerning Brennan, stopped right there. It was a different connection. Something they couldn't describe. But, every time he held her hand, her whole world just stopped and she was there, staring at him, paying attention to every breath he took, or every single beat his heart was taking, in a perfect synchrony.

"Bones, look at me." – He pulled her face to his with his left hand, forehead to forehead, almost nose to nose.- "It's nothing, ok? Nothing you have to worry about. It's just that…"

"What?"

"I didn't know my father was going to die. I didn't know he was *that* sick. If I knew, I'd have gone there and I'd have taken you to meet him. Because, even though he was a jerk and an alcoholic, he was my father, Bones. And, we had good times… And I know he'd have died happier if he knew I was happy. If he knew I've met the woman of my life and that he was going to have another grandchild. I'm such a jerk, Bones. For not allowing him to know this… And I feel bad about it. And it's on my mind since that day…"

Tears were streaming down his face. Brennan knew that the only thing she could do was to stand there, embracing him and drying those little drops of water. She knew what he was trying to say, because she had felt the same way when she found out her mother was dead. And, she also knew that that feeling was easy to bear. That it was something Booth would need time to recover for, because being in denial with yourself is not that simple, it wasn't even for her…

They stood there for a couple minutes. Booth got himself together again, kissed Brennan on her forehead, took her hand and walked her around their new house.

"So, this bedroom is already blue. I'm just gonna find a new wallpaper and I believe Parker is gonna love it. What do you think?"

"Well, you should try to find him a "Flyers" wallpaper, then this place would be perfect for him."

"Oh, and I'm totally gonna have to repaint our bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because it's pink."

They were having such a good time over there, discussing painting and nursery for Sarah. Booth told Brennan he was painting Sarah's room purple, because he knew Brennan wasn't very fond of pink and all other colors weren't girly. What Brennan didn't know, and perhaps Booth was doing it just to annoy her a little, was that Sarah's wallpaper was going to be full of Purple Elephants. Also, Booth had managed to find a mobile to Sarah's crib full of purple Elephants.

* * *

><p>By the time they finally got home, it was already 10:00 pm. Brennan was tired, her feet were sore, her back was killing her. Booth offered to give her a back rub, but she didn't want him to. She, instead, asked Booth to cook her some pancakes and to come watch "New Born", a discovery channel documentary, with her. Since her due day was getting closer, Brennan decided she should take a look in all those documentaries Angela has been talking about. Booth wasn't a fan of it. He told Brennan they were showing way too much over there. But she didn't care. She told him he'd see it too. That he would be there to catch the baby and cut the cord, so he should better get used to it.<p>

"Booth?" – Brennan was with her head on Booth's lap.

"Yes?"

"Is your soldier moment over? Because I didn't promise you what you asked me to…"

"Well, I'm dealing with it, Bones."

"So, should I promise you?"

"I don't know… You are the one who must decide."

"I can't promise you that. Because, if I did, I'd be breaking your laws."

"What?"

"You are the one who once told me there is only one person you love the most."

"Yes…"

"So, you're that person and, if I promise you what you asked me to, I'd be lying. I won't be able to find a person I really love, Booth."

He was playing with her hair when she finished this sentence. He, suddenly, froze. She was right, he knew it. She always was.

"I hate it when you use logic on me."

It's was almost 5:00 am when all began again. They're both sleeping, right next to each other, holding each other's hands, when Booth suddenly started screaming.

"I know it wasn't fair to you. I know I should have introduced her to you. I know I should have told you that you were going to be a grandfather again, OK? I know that. So, why are you still here? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? Why don't you live me alone? I love her and I won't let you get me again. I won't let you mess up with my life again. Why do you have to ruin everything? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Brennan pulled his hand closer to her.

"Booth? What's happening? It's just a nightmare. Come here, Booth." – she pulled him closer while we was recovering his consciousness.

Booth was pale. His mouth was dry, his hands were cold and white. He knew exactly what his father's visits were. He knew something was getting to him again and the thought of having to bear it, right now, was driving him crazy.

"Booth?"

"Bones. I can't pass through this. I can't…"

"Through what Booth?"

"I think my tumor is back. I think this time it's serious… That's why I asked you to promise me. Bones." – Booth moved closer to her, to stare into her eyes – "I want to meet Sarah. I want to take her to her prom, I want to be there when she graduates, I want to take her down the aisle. I wanna watch her grow up, I wanna be here, with you, for my 40's, 50's…"

"Booth! What are you talking about?"

"My father. He comes to me every night. He comes to me and he tells me I won't be able to make this through, just like he didn't. I don't wanna be like my father, Bones. I want Sarah to know how good I really am. I want to hold her, to be there with you, to help you through your labor. I want to cut the cord, Bones."

"Booth, it was just a nightmare, ok? You're gonna be there! And, of course, she'll know how good you are. Parker already knows that and so will Sarah." – She passed her fingers through his messy hair.

"Bones, this wasn't just a nightmare, ok? I can talk to my dad when I'm awake. He's following me every where I go, just like Stewie did when we found out what was happening to me."

"For how long?"

"A couple weeks after he died."

"But, this doesn't mean anything. You might be "seeing" him because you want to tell him something, not because he is a hallucination."

"No, Bones. I don't wanna see him, I don't wanna…" – He burst into tears for the second time that week.

Brennan didn't know what to do. She knew that, if Booth was telling her that, it was true. She knew she had to do something, immediately.

"Booth, I'm calling your neurologist and we are going to the hospital to make sure everything is ok with you, ok? I don't care what you have to say, but that's what we are gonna do, ok?"

He didn't fight with her this time. He knew she was right. He knew something was wrong, just like it was a couple of years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes now<strong>

**Open your eyes now**

**It's time to see**

**If you still believe in me**

* * *

><p>Brennan went to take a shower before leaving to the hospital. Booth was cooking them some breakfast without even knowing what to think about. He was a few minutes away from knowing the truth when, suddenly, everything became black and all he was holding fell down, hitting the floor.<p>

"Booth, Angela just called to invite us over. She said Hodgins is barbecuing today and asked you if you could help him with his new… Booth?"

The first thing that came on her mind when she put her right foot in the kitchen was how much she was loving all those times they were having, as a couple, as partners, as parents. But, when she first sighted Booth's stripped socks, right behind the counter, on the kitchen floor, everything has changed.

He was seizing. A puddle of white saliva was getting bigger around his mouth. Brennan placed his head over her both hands, to prevent it from a serious injure. She took the telephone, which was on the kitchen's counter and dialed '911'.

"Booth, Booth! Stay with me, please! You can't do this right now. You can't leave us alone! I just called '911', they're on their way. Please, hold on! Please, open your eyes, Booth! Talk to me! Please." – Brennan was saying this while holding Booth in her arms. The seizure has stopped, but he was still unconscious.

"I promise you I'll try to be happy. But, please, come back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes now<strong>

**Open your life now**

**I'll try to be**

**All that you need me to be**

* * *

><p>Angela was with her all the time. They've spent more than 2 hours waiting out of the O.R. No one knew what was going on in there, no one knew what had happened to Booth and that was what was driving them even crazier.<p>

"Bren, you should have something to eat. How about a croissant? I can buy you one."

"I'm sorry, Angie. I don't wanna eat anything. I'm not hungry."

"Bren, it's not your fault. And, Sarah is still in there, you have to eat for her."

"Of course it's my fault, Angie. I should have noticed it. I'm his wife! I should have noticed something was wrong. In fact, I did, but I thought it wasn't anything serious."

"Bren, whatever this is, it's not your fault, ok? He is gonna get out of this and you are gonna have this baby girl together."

"And, what if he doesn't wake up?"

"Bren, come on! He is going to. You know that. He is a soldier, he'll fight to come back to you! He always does."

When the O.R's door opened up, Brennan ran to see who was coming out. It was, indeed, Booth's doctor. Perhaps those were good news he was bringing, or, perhaps, what he was about to say was going to change their lives forever.

"Temperance?"

"What happened to him? He told me he thought his tumor was back. I was going to bring him here, but I decided to take a shower first. Perhaps if I didn't…"

"Temperance, you have to calm down. His tumor is back indeed and we're still trying to remove it. It's gonna take us a while, but we're gonna take it out, just like we did the last time…"

"Trying? So, it's not certain?"

"You know I can't promise…"

"I don't know what you can't or can do. I want Booth back. Well, I don't want, I need him back, ok? I've never said this and this might sound very irrational, but, he is my partner, for God's sake. I love him and Sarah is gonna be here at any…"

"Temperance?"

She looked from the Doctor's eyes to the floor. Her shoes were wet, her jeans where wet… She couldn't believe it was happening right now. She couldn't believe she'd have to pass through this alone. She couldn't believe Booth would miss his child birth again. She didn't want it to happen, but…

"My water just broke."


	7. No Broken Promises

_**6 – No broken promises**_

* * *

><p>"<em>My water just broke."<em>

* * *

><p>That day was supposed to be the day their lives would change forever. In that day she was supposed to become a mother and he was supposed to cut the cord. In that day, they were supposed to become accountable to someone other than themselves. Accountable for more than the love they felt for each other. In that day, they were supposed to be accountable to their daughter. They were supposed to be there to catch her. They were supposed to be aware of all the possibilities that life has to offer. Starting that day, their job was to show up wide eyed and willing and ready. For what? They didn't exactly know. For anything. For everything. To take on life. To take on love. To take on the responsibility and possibility. That day were supposed to be theirs and theirs only. *<p>

However, nothing seemed to be working as it was planned. They knew that natural births couldn't be planned. They knew that one minute you were there, giving a belly "rubba" to your wife, and in the other you are driving her to the maternity floor. They knew that Sarah could be there, in their hands, by any moment, but – what they didn't know was that Brennan would have to face it alone and he'd miss his first daughter's birth.

When she felt that her water had broken, her body was filled by emotions she thought she would never have to face. She knew it was all irrational, she knew she'd have to do it, for him, for her and for Sarah. She knew that, as a mother, her first job was to love, care and protect her child. But, in that moment, all she knew, was that she was already failing.

"Angela, I can't do it."

"Bren, I know that – when you're in this situation – all you want is your husband, to hold your hand, to tell you things that would calm you down. I know, hon. Believe me, I passed through it and I know how much Hodgins helped me through. But, let's face it, I'm the best you can get. And, you have to start pushing, because Sarah wants to meet you. You know your sounding irrational right now and you are the one who always brings rationality to all I say." – Angela was there, by Brennan's side. Holding her hand, drying her forehead.

"But, I can't…" – she stopped, another contraction was making her entire body hurt, the strongest pain she has ever felt. – "I promised him he wouldn't miss this. He made me promise. I can't go out there breaking our promises. It's very irrational, I know… But, what am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to push, ok? When it's time, you're supposed to push. You're not gonna make Booth miss this moment. The first thing he'll see when he gets out of surgery is you and Sarah. The first thing he is gonna hold, when he's awake, is Sarah. You're not gonna make him miss it. In fact, you're gonna make it all possible. Sweetie, listen. He is gonna understand this. It's for his sake and, in the end, he is gonna thank you for this."

"No, Angie. You're the one who does not understand this. Once he told me he'd never betray me. And what am I doing? I'm breaking a promise, I'm betraying him. I can't push. This baby is not getting out of me until Booth is here!"

"Bren, what the hell is wrong with you? You have to push when it's time and you know it! And, betraying? Seriously? He betrayed you, like, zillion of times. That time in which he was fake-dead? Seriously? This is not the time for this kind of discussion. Focus in one thing and one thing only: Sarah. You know what to do, you're the scientist here and you do know how these things work."

"Angie, why is this happening? Why? Why now? Why Booth?"

"Bren, we can't change it, ok? It is happening and there is nothing left to do. Booth is gonna get out of this, he did it once, he can do it twice. And, you? You're about to hold the person you're gonna love the most, no matter what. Your daughter, half of you, half of him. No one can mess this moment for you. All you have to do is push."

* * *

><p>She has been in labor for about 12 hours. By this time, a lot of women would have already given birth to their child, but – for Brennan – this was not the right time. She knew all she had to do was to wait, not too long, because she could put Sarah's life in danger, but wait until she was definitely ready to push. 12 hours, eight centimeters, two centimeters more and she would have to start it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bones…?" – Booth tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry.<p>

Someone approached. He couldn't say where he was. He couldn't guess what happened. The last thing he remembered was sitting by the kitchen's counter, waiting for Brennan to get out of the shower to drive him to the hospital.

"Sir, you have to calm down. We didn't do anything to your "Bones". You had a major brain surgery. You had a tumor growing inside your head. They took it all out, but you have to rest."

"No, you don't get it. My Bones. She is mine, ok?"

"She? What are you talking about, Sir?"

"My partner… My wife… My daughter's mother… Whatever you wanna call her. She would be here if everything was ok."

"Sir, I'm sure she is at the cafeteria. She must have been waiting for more than 12 hours. Do you want me to go find her?"

"No. She is not at the cafeteria, ok? Last time it happened, she stayed her, for more than 12 hours. For days. She stayed here… waiting for me." – Booth pulled all the wires that were tangled around his arms, chest and finger out of his way. He tried to sit, but he was too dizzy for that.

"Sir, you can't get up. You have to rest!"

"I can't rest. Bones, my Bones, she is pregnant, ok? If she is not here, it's because she is on another floor. She was about to give birth. And, if she is in labor, she is not gonna make it until I go there. I know it might sound foolish, this is something she'd never do, but… She promised me I wouldn't miss our daughter's birth. And, when Bones promises things, she never breaks it. No matter what. So, are you taking me to the maternity floor? Or will I have to use my FBI badge to make you do it?"

"Sir, you have a major cut in your head. I can't just take you to the maternity floor. For your sake."

"Listen, Lady. I've been shot, I've been thrown out of airplanes, I've been to wars. I'm sure I can handle a little cut and a wheelchair. So, will you take me there, please?"

"Can I call maternity to make sure she is actually there?"

"Why don't you call her instead? Do I still have my phone? Last time I reached it, it was in my pants' pocket…"

"Yes, it's with all your belongings."

"So, all you have to do is hand me my phone, please?"

She was a blonde nurse. Young, beautiful, talented. She didn't want to do what she was about to, but –somehow- Booth managed to make her do it. Perhaps because he had a cute face, perhaps because he was tough and strong. She didn't know why, but she would hand him his phone and help him with whatever he wanted her to help.

Angela was standing by Brennan's side. Nothing had improved, Brennan was still 8 centimeters dilated. Silently, a phone began to ring. Angela thought it was hers, but Brennan rushed her eyes to her purse.

"Angie, it's Booth calling. It's his ringtone."

"What? "Keep on trying" is Booth's ringtone?"

"Shut up and pick it up, please!"

"Booth?"

"Angie! Thank God you pick it up! Where is Bones? Is she with you? Is everything ok with my girls?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. They are both fine. Brennan's water broke when she got to know the news about you so I took her to the maternity floor."

"What? She is in labor? For how long has she been in labor? Where are you?"

"Wait, you sound really good for someone that just had a brain surgery. Well… She has been in labor for about 13 hours and we are in the room 447."

No one answered after Angela said in which room they were. Booth just nodded to the blonde nurse and she started pushing the wheelchair. They'd have to take the elevator to the sixth floor.

"What did he say, Angie?"

"Awkward. Awkward, very awkward."

"I hate when you do that. What's awkward?"

"He seemed just fine."

They both laughed for a little while. Brennan almost forgot about the pain she was in. Somehow, Booth being awake was a relief to her pain. Perhaps because now she knew she wouldn't have to wait any longer to see their daughter. Perhaps because now she knew she wouldn't break her promise.

* * *

><p>Going up from the second to the sixth floor seemed to be an endless journey. Booth knew Brennan should be nervous and worried. He knew she must have cried, yelled at Angela and asked her many times "why is this happening"? From all those years, seeing each other almost every day, sharing a bond only they could share, had turned Booth into a specialist. He knew exactly what she should be thinking, he knew exactly what she most wanted and he was going to give it to her in just a few seconds.<p>

The elevator stopped. They had reached the sixth floor in about 2 minutes and he barely could wait to see his wife. To help her finish what she had started, to help her bring Sarah to this world, to protect his girls from whatever he needed to.

Angela was standing right in front of the door. Brennan made her go there to see when Booth was coming.

When Booth first sighted Angela, he put his forefinger in front of his mouth, telling her she should not let Brennan know he was coming.

Silently, he started to push his own wheelchair, getting closer to Brennan's bed. She was lying on her left side, therefore she couldn't see who was getting in her room. He approached, she was still with her eyes closed, her right hand holding the mattress while another contraction was making her body hurt from the inside out. Booth stopped, right in front of her, she didn't open her eyes, but she knew someone was there - he took his right hand out of the wheelchair and placed it over hers. Right in that moment, Brennan was able to feel her whole world vibrating with his, she knew those big and soft hands were his. She knew those hands were his, because he was the kindest man she has ever met and those hands were the only ones which have ever given her the chills.

* * *

><p>When Booth and Brennan first met, she was not even close to who she is right now. She didn't want to have kids, she didn't want to have a partner, she didn't want to work solving murders, but – somehow – Booth managed to change it all. He showed her that the world was, in fact, a good place. That she was cherished, loved and – on top of it all – very important for all of them. He knew that she didn't mean to say the things she said. That she didn't mean to say she didn't want kids, because, deep inside, she knew she wanted. The problem, among all those excuses, was that she was afraid to do it. She was afraid to have a family, because she passed through a lot since her own family fell apart. She was afraid to commit to someone, because every man she had ever met, disappointed her. First, Peter, who only wanted her for booty calls in the middle of the night, then, Sully, who actually invited her to come with him, who actually named his boat after her, but – also – a man who didn't love her and was only interested on those late nights they had for a couple of weeks.<p>

However, her idea of love changed when she finally get to know Booth. All men she has ever been involved to, always managed to leave her alone. First her father, then her brother, then Peter, Sully… Ergo, she thought that committing to Booth would end up in the same way.

It took her around seven years and a death to make her realize that not all men were like those she had met before. It took her seven years and a real partner, a real man, to make her realize love could actually be something rational and essential for all human beings. But, again, it took her someone really clever and patient to actually be able to show her that feelings do exist and that opposites do attract in life, not only in chemistry.

And, right now, now that she was feeling that hand holding hers, telling her that he was in fact that to help her through it, she was able to say Booth was right and she was wrong. She was able to say that loving someone will never be something completely rational, but will always be true. That you can actually love someone and feel your whole world vibrating with theirs, because in all the three dimensions. you both share the same wave length, the same frequency, and physics can not prove you wrong, because love do break all those laws, specially when you have **two bodies, in motion,** occupying the same space, at the same time.

* * *

><p>She, then, opened her eyes and stared at those giant dark eyes of his. Those eyes she was always staring at after a hard day at work or even after a fully night of love. He was there, as she promised he would be, holding her hand, telling her she should get ready, because their daughter wanted to come out, wanted to meet her.<p>

"You made it." – she whispered. Brennan was with a husky voice and Booth knew the real reason behind it all.

"You cried."

"What?"

"You cried because of me. You know how much I hate when it happens."

"I didn't. I did cry, but it was because I was in pain."

"No. Your husky voice, well, you only get it when you cry for real… Bones, I'm sorry for making you pass through it. I could have told you before, but I thought it wasn't serious." – he put his left hand on her cheek and dried a teardrop that was attempting to stream down her face.

Brennan held his hand, very tightly, another contraction, but this time it was different.

"Booth, I can't."

"Of course you can. I'm here, ok. I'm holding your hand, I'm helping you breathe. I bet this is easier than solving all those cases you solve. All you have to do is push."

Brennan's doctor got in the room. It was definitely time to push. They rolled Brennan on her back, Booth decided to sit right behind her, so he'd be able to hold her legs while she was pushing.

He was there, right beside her, as always, as she always did when he most needed her.

"Ok, Temperance, you're gonna push on three, ok? On three, not after three."

Another contraction reached her. She knew it was time to push, she knew Sarah was pushing her pubic symphysisto open a way out. She knew it would hurt, but it would also be the worthiest pain she would ever feel.

Booth pulled her legs closer to her shoulders and, when the doctor reached the number "three", Brennan gave her first push.

"I can see the head. She has brown hair."

* * *

><p>Angela was all alone in the waiting room. She has been there for a while now, then, suddenly, the elevator's door opened and Cam came out of it, pale, breathless, tired…<p>

"Angela, where is Booth? I went to his room and it was a mess. All the wires were pulled off, his bed was undone… Is he de…"

"Whoa! Wait, wait. Don't finish this… He's fine. He is here, actually."

Cam put her hands over her chest, took a deep breath and sit down on the couch.

"Thank God! How come he is here?"

"Well, I don't actually know. He had the surgery, they took it all out and he convinced his nurse to bring him up here. He told her about a promise he made Brennan promise…"

"He made her promise he wouldn't miss the birth?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I've known Booth for long enough, so… Anyways, is he ok? Will he need treatment after this?"

"He is fine. And, no, he is not gonna need any kind of treatment after this. I don't know much, but his nurse told me it wasn't malignant. But, what about you? You look tired… Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now. I spent the night with Paul, so I'm sort of sleep deprived. Actually, I was going to be here sooner, but Paul called me late yesterday, telling me he was going to have some free time and I had to take his call. I know how this works; I'm a doctor too…"

"Oh. You two seem to be so in love. You must be really happy, Cam. I'm happy for you."

"Well, thank you. Indeed, we are. But…"

"But?"

"Well, I don't know… I want to take it to another level, you know? I believe it's time for me to start thinking about settling down."

"Thinking about starting your own family?"

"I've been thinking about this, yes. But I'm not sure if I can actually do it. I wanna be a part of Paul's life, that's true, but… Having a child, that's a big step. I already have Michelle…"

"Well, it's not the same. I know you love her, but having your own child, someone you'll raise and love, that's totally different."

"I managed to take care of Michelle, not only now. I think I could do it and I know I'd love to do it, but I feel I'm not ready yet."

"Cam, listen, you're more than just ready. I mean, you're taking care of a teenager, what could be more complicated than that? Besides, when you are with Michael, I can see how much he loves it. You should give it a try, it's not gonna kill you."

"Yeah, I should consider this… But, firstly, Paul has to make the first move. He has to take us to another level. I'm not gonna do this… I'm might be old fashioned, but it's who I am."

* * *

><p>For the second time in that morning, the elevator's door opened. Parker came running to Angela, knowing she would tell him everything that was happening. The only thing that Parker knew was that Brennan was in labor and that his sister was about to be born.<p>

Angela stood up, Parker came to hug her, running, afraid. Max and Pops were coming right behind him, both frightened and happy at the same time.

Booth had called them while going upstairs to meet Brennan. He didn't tell them why she got into labor 2 weeks before her actual due day, he didn't tell them that he had had a major surgery, but that he was fine. They'd find it out anyways.

"What happened to Bones? Is she ok? Is my sister ok?"

Angela took Parker's hand, driving him to the closest couch. They sat down, Parker us staring at Angela, waiting for a plausible answer, waiting for the truth.

"Well, they're fine. Brennan is pushing right now, so Sarah might come at anytime. Your father is there, helping her."

"Why wasn't he with her when it happened?"

"Parker… Remember when your father had a brain surgery? Back in 2009?"

"Yes, he had a tumor…"

"Well, two days ago your father had a seizure. Brennan brought him to this hospital and they told her his tumor was back."

"Is he ok?" – Parker's eyes were starting to get weepy.

"Yes, he is fine. They took it out, Parker. Your father is gonna be ok…"

"So, that's why Bones got into labor earlier, isn't it?"

"Probably… But, the thing is, they are both fine. Your sister is ready to come to this world, Parker. You don't have to worry, ok?"

Cam was there, sitting in front of them, admiring that moment. She was certain now, it was her time. She was ready to commit, she was ready to write another chapter in her family's book. She was ready…

* * *

><p>It would be the last push. Her pain would be healed, her daughter would be in her arms and Booth was there, to help her catch Sarah.<p>

"Ok, Temperance, I want you to push when you reach another contraction, ok? It's gonna be your last push, I promise."

Brennan placed her head on Booth's chest. She knew she'd have another contraction in about one minute and all she wanted was to lay her head on his shoulder, feel his smell, listen to his heart beating before having to do what she was about to. Booth put his left hand in Brennan's forehead, trying to dry all those drops of sweat. She, then, raised her head; her nose's curvature reached his chin. They were sharing a moment, their moment.

She, suddenly, held his right hand. Booth knew that it was a sign of another contraction, so he helped Brennan by pulling her hands closer to her shoulders. She pushed, pushed as she has never pushed before.

A moment of silence was followed by the first sign of a new life reaching the Earth. Brennan backed down, let the weight of her back hit on Booth's chest. She sighed right after Sarah cried for the first time. Tears of joy were streaming down Brennan's and Booth's face. It was their day and their day only.

Booth kissed Brennan's neck while trying to get off bed to cut the cord.

"Do you wanna cut the cord, Booth?"

"Of course." – he took the scissor and the doctor pointed him where to cut it.

From that moment on, Booth had cut the only thing that was still letting Sarah tangled to them. He knew, that from that moment on, Brennan and he would have to be Sarah's cord. They'd have to feed her, keep her hydrated, warm, happy and, especially, they'd have to protect her from everything, from people, from monsters, from illnesses, from sadness. They'd have to love her and she would love them back. They were a family, her family, a brand new one.

"She has your eyes." – said Booth, while handing Sarah to Brennan for the first time.

"How many times will I have to tell you that all babies are born with blue eyes?" – she kissed Sarah's forehead without caring about all the blood and baby slime she still had all over her body.

"Well, she has your eyes for now, then. Is it better?"

"Do you wanna take her to the waiting room? I bet Parker is already there with my dad and Pops."

"Well, I'll let them clean her up first, then I'll go out there to show "Sarah Joy Booth" to the world."

"Since when her name is "Sarah Joy Booth"?"

"Since the moment she brought the joy back to us, Bones. If it wasn't for her, I don't know if we'd have gotten to where we are. I mean, not that fast… Look at us. Who'd have pictured this? A family, a house, a daughter, you and me, together… And, I believe that she was the reason of why I was able to come back from the anesthesia so fast… Because I knew something was wrong, I knew this would affect you. She is the baby you've been dreaming about since 2009, Bones. Our baby, our little girl. I mean, Bones, my life is complete… I have your eyes on a little me and she will be ours forever."

There they were, sitting on a hospital bed, waiting for Sarah to be ready to meet the world, her family, her friends, her brother.

* * *

><p>Booth was feeling strong enough to stand on his own two feet. He took Sarah in his arms and walked her to the waiting room.<p>

Parker was relived when he saw both his dad and sister were fine. He came closer to meet her and Booth knelt to the ground to show Sarah to Parker.

"Meet your sister, Sarah Joy Booth."

Parker kissed her on the cheek while she was trying to open her eyes for the second time that day.

Angela sneaked out. She knew it was exactly what Brennan had done when Michael was born, therefore she wanted to do the same.

* * *

><p>"Hey." – Angela whispered while sneaking in.<p>

"Hey!".

"How are you feeling?"

"It felt like a dream, just like you told me it would be."

"She's wonderful, Bren."

"She is, isn't she?"

"You two know how to make babies."

* * *

><p>Their house wasn't ready, nothing worked as planned, but – most importantly – they were with their daughter in their arms. She was cute, healthy, beautiful. She was Sarah, their Sarah, their joy. Brennan wasn't able to point out a moment as happy as the one she was having in that exact moment. Booth was fine, she was fine, Sarah was fine, they were together, as a family and they'd stick like this for their 40s, 50s, 60s and 100s years.<p>

***Adapted from Shonda Rhimes/Grey's Anatomy graduation speech.**


	8. Home Is Where You Are

**7- Home Is Where You Are.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sorry for taking to long to update! Thanks for all your reviews! Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>When you hold your child for the first time, you can feel your whole world changing. Perhaps because the first thing she did was to look you in the eye and wink at you, unconsciously. Perhaps because she yawned when you first said her name. Or, perhaps, only because she is there, with you, for the first time, and you're seeing in her the outcome of what people call insanity, but the outcome of what you call love. Because you two tried, over and over again, to be together and you eventually did it.<p>

Sarah was their outcome. It might have taken a lot of time for them to eventually be together, but when they did, they ended up conceiving the solidest outcome a couple can conceive, a baby, half of him and half of her. Two gametes getting together to create a new life, a new human being, their daughter.

Brennan approached holding Sarah in her arms. Booth was trying to tie his shoes, but it did not seem to be an easy task.

"Here, hold her. You've tied my shoes so many times in the past nine months. It is my turn to help you."- She placed Sarah, gently, in his strong arms.

Sarah opened her eyes and stared at Booth. He couldn't say what she was thinking, but he could feel that she was trying to say everything was going to be ok. That she was there and nothing else mattered. He was able, for the first time, to look deeply in his daughter's eyes and see through them the kindest person he has ever met. It was weird how that all happened, but Booth and Brennan have been together for almost a year now and everything seemed to be different. Their partnership was the same, but their relationship off work was not. It was better than before, it was solid, romantic, kind. They actually got to understand the real meaning of a complement, the real meaning of being complete, what being loved and in love actually meant.

"She is eight days old now, I believe it's time for me to say "She has your eyes, Bones."."

Brennan tapped her right hand on his left foot, raised her head and stared at him.

"Well, I believe you can. But she sure does have your dark hair. Maybe she is going to have curly hair just like Parker. Yours is not straight as well…" – Brennan finished tying Booth's shoes.- "So, are you ready to go home? To go home to… how do you call us?"

"To my girls?"

"Yeah, to your girls. Are you ready? It's been a weird week for me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not used to wake up without you by my side anymore. This is not good, this is not rational, but it's true."

"Aww, Bones. You're different. Motherhood is definitely getting into you."- Booth kissed her, a long and kind kiss. He didn't realized how much he had missed her until he finally got to press his lips against hers. – "I missed you too. And I'm ready to go home with my girls."

"Do you want me to hold her? Can you walk?"

"No, I want to hold her. Yes, I can walk. So, did I build up her crib? I can't remember…"- He got up from his bed and started walking towards the door.

"Well, you were finishing it… It is not ready."

"So where is Sarah sleeping in?"

"I bought her a stroller. She is sleeping in there for now. I was planning to get her crib ready for her, but I know how much this means to you, so I thought it would be better if we waited for you to get it built up."

They walked passing through the hospital's doors. Booth turned around, with Sarah sleeping in his arms, and stared at that giant building.

"Bones?"

Brennan turned around quickly. She trusted him with all her life, but she was afraid he could faint again and drop Sarah on the floor. She knew he wouldn't actually do that, she knew he would do everything in his power to keep their daughter away from the floor. Just as he once told her, he'd never make her fall. But, somehow, motherhood was just exactly as everyone was telling her it would be. That she'd worry about every single little detail. That she'd pay attention in every single movement, in every single noise.

"Are you ok?"

Booth stared at her. She was pale, scared.

"Calm down, Bones. I'm fine, ok? It's just… Look at this building."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Promise me something?"

"You know promises are not my expertise, Booth."

"Well, you kept yours until the very end. I know you can promise me this."

He looked into her blue eyes, staring at his daughter's mother was allowing him to see how strong their bond was, how evolved they've become…

"Promise me we won't come back here before you'll be in labor again and I'm by your side."

The only thing Brennan could do was to smile at him and embrace him around his waist. She has never imagined that someday she would be walking away from a hospital, holding her daughter in her arms, trying to figure out how to put a car seat on her car's back seat. Especially, she has never imagined that someday she would be with Booth, not only as partners at work, but partners in life.

* * *

><p>The day Brennan and Sarah got released from the hospital was one of the hardest days she had to pass through. She headed home all by herself, Angela came after to help her organize Sarah's clothing, stroller, pillows, but it wasn't all complete. Booth wasn't there to share with her their daughter first day at home and that was the moment in which she realized how much she really loved him.<p>

As she said, she never thought she'd love someone, she never thought she'd be so complete, but after all they've said and done she was completely convinced that love actually existed and Sarah was the solidest evidence of it.

Sitting on the couch, holding Sarah and staring at her was the only thing Brennan was able to do. She stayed there for a very long while, just staring and imaging how grateful their life would be. She'd give Sarah the family she didn't have. She'd make sure that that little girl wouldn't pass through what she passed through. Booth and Brennan were going to be the parents they wanted to have had. They were going to love Sarah and make she knew they love her, by showing her every day how much she meant to them. They'd give their lives to make her happy, to make her feel their love.

* * *

><p>"So, you let our daughter sleep in a stroller for a whole week?"- Booth asked, once he sighted Sarah's stroller.<p>

"Well, does that make me a terrible mother? Angela said she let Michael sleep in his stroller for a few days just so then she wouldn't have to get up and run to his bedroom to breastfeed…"

"No, Bones. It doesn't make you a terrible mother, because you're a wonderful mom. It's just… She is tiny. I should have finished this crib."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have seen this coming. She is fine, look at her."-They stared at Sarah sleeping in Booth's arms. –"You can do it now. I just have to take a shower then I can take care of her while you get her crib ready."

"Well, she is asleep, Bones."

"Yes, I can see that. What's the matter?"

"When the baby is asleep we?"- Booth whispered at her ear.

"Why are you whispering? I can see she is asleep, but there is no need to whisper at my ear, you know how much this…"- Brennan stopped, she knew she'd say something she didn't want to say, but the chills were getting through her spine as Booth was coming closer. His breath was warming her ear, she could smell his mint breath.

"I know how much this what, Bones? You didn't answer my question." – he whispered again.

"You know how much your husky voice turns me on."-She didn't want to say that, but that was the truth. –"This is not even fair. When the baby is asleep, we sleep. That's what Angela told me, but I'm not tired and Sarah is very quite, she doesn't cry much, so I'm not sleep deprived or anything like that."

"What? That's not what I meant. If Angela told you that, I'm sure her sexual life is in danger. Bones, when the baby is asleep it's our time to do what we want to do. I'm sure you know what I mean."- He kissed her, moving very slowly to do not wake Sarah.

"You mean you wanna have sex with me. That's why you were whispering."

"Smart move there, Bones! Go take your shower and wait for me. I'll meet you in the bathtub when I'm finished here."

* * *

><p>It would be their first time together after Sarah's birth. Brennan missed it. She missed having Booth inside of her. She missed having Booth whispering naughty thoughts at her ears every time they got to enjoy themselves. She missed him so badly that having to wait a few more minutes seemed to be an endless journey.<p>

But he came eventually, as he always did. He was always there for her, to love her, to protect her. He'd always be there for her and she knew it.

He stopped, stared at her. Brennan was covered in bubbles and Booth was only wearing white underwear. He approached the bathtub, sat on its edge and looked into Brennan's eyes.

"We won't fit here, Booth. This bathtub is too small for us."

"You know we will, Bones. We did it once, we can do it twice. Remember that day you broke in my apartment for the second time and I was here, naked, taking my shower. You came, opened the door and told me I was a moron for not asking you why you were acting weird that day? And I told you I didn't ask you, because the last time I asked you why you were acting like that, you got so mad at me that I didn't even know what to do."

"The day before I told you I was pregnant? Yes, I remember that. I wasn't mad at you. I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant, but I didn't know what you'd think, so I was afraid and I was about to tell you that right in the moment I came here that day, but I couldn't. I froze… I…"

"You were insecure, Bones. You knew I'd be thrilled, but you were insecure. And I completely understand it, because everybody you loved left you right in the best time of your life so you assumed that I'd that too, even though I told you I would never let you fall, that I'd die for you or kill for you." – He took the shampoo off her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It was irrational, I know, but you know that these things mean a lot to me. I clearly remember that day. It gave me a black toe, because I hit it when I was trying to get out of this tub and you pulled me back. I'm telling you, this place is too small for us."

"Bones, you told me it was the best place you've ever had sex in, so I assumed you'd like to do it again."- he whispered at her ear.

"Maybe we should start by taking your underwear off, what do you think?"-she whispered back, placing both hands on Booth's underwear and gently removing it.

Booth got in the bathtub by its other side. They were standing there, each one at each side, staring at each other, waiting for the moment in which they'd be feeling each other's body in a complete frenzy.

Brennan made the first move. She approached Booth, put both hands on his knees and kissed his chest, just like she always does before they start anything. Booth pulled her closer, something was preventing them from getting closer. Something rough, something Brennan had missed.

She sat on his lap and for the first time, on that month, she was able to feel Booth inside of her. She never thought she'd miss him that much, but right in the moment he first got inside of her, that day, she felt like her whole world was complete again. Booth was moving slowly so then she'd be able to feel everything. From his breath to his body. From his thoughts to his feelings. He was taking her there, like he always did since the first time.

"Don't stop, Booth. Just don't stop!"- she moaned.

Her head was resting against his chest. She was breathless. It would probably be the last movement he'd have to make to take her there She could feel that and he could feel that too. Just one more movement and they'd feel everything. Their whole bodies would collapse into a magic frenzy of pleasure and satisfaction. She'd try to recover her breath and they wouldn't move. They'd be there, in each other's arms, just breathing.

"Oh my God, Bones." – Booth said among all the breaths he had to take – "This was…"

"Delightful."- she was resting against his chest. No one moved.

Booth kissed her forehead, stroked her hair and just stared at her beauty. In a few minutes they'd get out of that bathtub and they'd be standing in front of Sarah's crib. They'd stand there for a while, just watching her sleep.

"Booth?"

"Yes."

"Can we get out of here? The water is cold."

He handed her a towel and she looked for her robe. She knew that he was staring at her, admiring her body, just as he always does right after they have sex. Brennan liked it, she liked to be noticed, to be admired, especially when the person who was doing it was the man she loved.

Booth got up, passed his arms around her waist, kissed her while she was combing her hair. He looked for his robe, walked to the bedroom and sat on their bed, just staring at Sarah while she was still asleep. Brennan came in and joined him.

Sarah was wearing a different onesie. Something Booth bought a few days before her birth. Something that he knew Brennan would like.

"Did you change her?"

"Yes, Bones. I changed her diaper while you were taking a shower."

Brennan stared at Sarah's onesie: "I Bones".

They were both staring at Sarah's serenity. No wonder why Booth told her she'd fall in love for that child right in the moment they'd meet. There was no way for them to describe that feeling. The feeling of being able to put their daughter to sleep every night and know that they'd woke up to her. There was no better feeling that the feeling of knowing their daughter was safe, warm and well fed. And neither there was a better feeling that knowing they were together, eventually, and that no matter what happened, they'd always be there for each other, every single time.


	9. After a hurricane, there is no rainbow

**After a hurricane, there is no rainbow.**

**N/A: Sorry for taking so long to update. Some angst coming along, peeps. I hope you like it! **

Waking up to him and to their daughter was the best feeling she has ever felt. In her conception of life, waking up to someone wasn't something unusual. But waking up to someone she was committed to, was something unimaginable. She said to herself, plenty of times, that she wouldn't commit, that she liked to be on her own, to have her own space, her own time. But those are the kind of things you say without even passing through the real experience.

Booth once told her to never say never. He taught her that she should face all her fears, because – as in all assays – you can find a false positive and, unless you retake the test and pass through that experience again, you can deal with a false outcome for the rest of your life and maybe lose perfect moments, because you were too afraid to deal with reality.

Since the day Booth got back from the hospital, the first thing that Brennan was used to do when she woke up was to open her eyes and stare at the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

As much as he tried to wake up before her, she always managed to do that first. He hated when people stared at him in his sleep, but – somehow – with Brennan this was different. He loved to wake up to her blue eyes. He loved to wake up to her, to kiss her, to be the first person to tell her something in the morning and to be the first person to whom she would speak to. He loved to be the person to whom she would say the last words before going to bed and he prayed to God for this never to change.

"Hey." – he said with his morning huskiness.

"Good morning." – she said, placing her right hand on his cheek.

"Whoa! What was that for?"

"I love you, Booth. I love us. I love our daughter. You know that, right? I'm not a cold fish…"

"What?"- he sat, staring at her. – "Of course you're not a cold fish, Bones. I love you, too. You know that. I love our daughter too… I love us. Bones, I always will."

"I just felt I should say that. Since the day we went to the hospital, I felt I should say that… I don't want our lives to change. I want it to stay like it is. For the first time in my whole life I'm feeling safe, happy, loved, complete."

"Why are you saying that, Bones? Nothing is gonna change between us."

"I don't know why I'm saying this, Booth. It's not rational, but… But it's what I think."

Booth framed her face with his hands, making her stare at his dark eyes. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know what was behind all of this, but something was affecting her, something was threatening her and she wasn't sharing it with him.

"Bones, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

"I know, Booth."

"So, I know you're hiding something from me. I just do, Bones. I know you as the palm of my hand… I know when something is bothering you. What is it, Bones? You can tell me. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Booth."- Despite the fact that she knew she was hiding something from him, she didn't seem to feel like sharing it. Brennan hated to frighten Booth with minor problems, so she'd rather hide them from him.

* * *

><p>A few weeks ago, when Booth was still in the hospital and Brennan was at home, alone with Sarah, she received a phone call from some strange number. For a moment, she thought that it could be a nurse calling her to say she could visit Booth that she was allowed to drive him home. However, instead, it was someone whose voice she wasn't familiar with.<p>

"You better be ready for a thunderstorm, Temperance. People say that after a hurricane, comes a rainbow, but they are as wrong about it as they are wrong about every single stupid assumption they make. I don't wanna hurt your daughter, so you better do everything I say to you. And it's all gonna start when your beloved partner comes back home. I'm watching you girls."

She didn't even have the chance to say anything. She stayed there, in front of the telephone, holding Sarah in her arms, frozen. She didn't want to run a background check in anyone, because she knew that if she did that, she would have to get all people from the FBI involved and they would end up warning Booth about her condition. That's why she hid it from him. She couldn't bear the thought of lying to her partner, but it was the only way out she saw to do not disturb Booth while he was in the hospital.

But, now, he was back. He was there with her. And the hurricane was supposed to come to scare them. She didn't want to lose anything she had. She didn't want her family to change, she didn't want to lose Booth, but she also didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't keep it for herself, because suddenly everything could change, and it did.

* * *

><p>"Bones? They mail guy is here with a package for you."- Booth yelled from the door.<p>

"I can't take it now, Booth. Can you sign for me? I'm changing Sarah's diaper."

"Can I sign it for her? She is changing our daughter's diaper, unless you wanna wait for a while…"

The mail guy nodded and handed Booth a box. It was addressed to Brennan, but it had no remitter.

"What is it, Booth? I can't remember ordering anything and putting your address as a reference."

"I don't know, there is no remitter. Do you want me to open it for you?"

She froze again. No remitter reminded her from the phone call she received a few weeks ago. What could be inside that box? Could it kill the person who would open? Could it be the same thing Epps put inside his ex-wife head, the same thing that almost killed Cam? Could it be a dioxin? A virus? She wouldn't allow herself to take that risk.

"Bones?"- Booth was holding his car's keys, almost ready to open the box when Brennan came running to stop him.

"No! Don't open it!"- She was pale, Sarah was screaming in her arms, due to the fact that she simply ran away from their bedroom with the baby, half dressed, in her arms.

Booth placed the keys on the counter, made Brennan sit on a stool, while he was holding Sarah, trying to make her stop crying.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you now, Bones? I knew you were hiding something."

She took a deep breath. Tears are starting to pour down her tear ducts. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to be just as it was meant to be. She didn't want any freak guy running around her family, destroying all the good times she was having, all the good memories they were building up together. But, now, it was inevitable. She would have to tell Booth what was happening, even though she didn't know exactly why it was happening.

"When you were at the hospital…"- she stopped. She thought she couldn't go on.

Booth placed one of his hands on her knee, encouraging her to carry on.

"When you were at the hospital, I got a phone call from a strange number. I only picked it up, because I thought it could be a nurse calling me to tell me I could go pick you up and bring you home. Turns out it wasn't a nurse, Booth. It was a guy, I've never heard his voice before, but here is what he said to me: _"You better be ready for a thunderstorm, Temperance. People say that after a hurricane, comes a rainbow, but they are as wrong about it as they are wrong about every single stupid assumption they make. I don't wanna hurt your daughter, so you better do everything I say to you. And it's all gonna start when your beloved partner comes back home. I'm watching you girls."_"

She watched Booth turning pale. He sat on the stool in front of her, with Sarah still in his arms. He held their daughter even tighter, trying to protect her from anything that could put her in danger.

"I don't know why someone would like to this to us. We haven't had a case that could put us in danger. Broadsky is in jail, Epps and the gravedigger are dead. I can't picture who could be doing this to us."

"Why didn't you tell me this, Bones? You should have called me when I was in the hospital. I'd have come home. I'd have the FBI investigating this right away. We have a family now, Bones. You can't hide these things from me anymore! We have a daughter to think about."

"I didn't call you because you were recovering from a major surgery. I needed you to be alive, not disturbed. Besides, he said it would all start when you were back home, so there was no reason for me to worry while you weren't around."

"Bones, we are not gonna touch this box. I'm taking it to the Jeffersonian while you stay here with Sarah. I don't want you girls walking around the city."

"I believe it's not a good idea, Booth. He is after you, you shouldn't be driving alone."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We could call Hodgins to come pick the box and ask him to find out what's inside. Or…"

"Or?"

"Or we could all go to the Jeffersonian. It's safer than letting you go all by yourself."

* * *

><p>They didn't seem to have a better option. They wanted to know what was inside that box, they wanted to know who was after them and what this person wanted from them, but they were clueless. For the first time in her entire life, Brennan had no idea of who could be chasing Booth. For the first time, she was completely afraid of the outcome that they could get, because now her life was way to perfect to get destroyed.<p>

As the three of them walked through the Jeffersonian, people started to approach. Everybody was staring at Sarah for the first time, but they didn't know Brennan wasn't there to show her daughter, they couldn't even imagine she was there to ask them a favor.

"What are you two doing here?" – Angela asked, surprised.

"Angie, we need Hodgins to find out what is inside this box without opening it."- Brennan handed the box to Angela.

"What's going on here, guys?" – The artist started to get pale as the time passed by. She knew Brennan well enough to tell when something was completely wrong.

"Someone is after us."

"After me." – Booth interrupted.

* * *

><p>"I can't just X-ray a box, Angie. What if the X-rays ignite the thing that is inside this box?" – Hodgins sighed when he tried to explain to Angela for the 10th time why he couldn't just do what she wanted him to do.<p>

"Babe, there is gotta be something you can do to find out what is inside this freaking box."

"Angie, I know Brennan is your friend, she is my friend too and so is Booth, but you can't rush me. I'll find out a way. Maybe it's nothing dangerous. Maybe it's just a piece of paper, but I can't take this risk, Angela. You know how the most inoffensive thing that comes to the Jeffersonian always turns out to be the most dangerous one."

Angela gave Hodgins a approving look. She knew he would eventually find out what was inside that box. He was her king of the lab, she trusted him with her heart and she knew that there was no one who would do a better job than him.

* * *

><p>"Bones, are you sure you've never heard that voice?"<p>

"I am, Booth. Maybe he got his voice changed by a device, but I've never heard that voice before. It sounded like a man, but it could also be a woman…" – She stared at Sarah, who was sleeping profoundly in her arms.

"I can't imagine who would be chasing me. I have no enemies who are out these streets. I don't know who could be doing this, Bones."

Booth sat by Brennan's side on her office's couch. He touched his forehead on her and they both kept staring Sarah while she was asleep.

* * *

><p>During all those years of partnership, Booth knew exactly when Brennan was frightened. He knew the right moment to approach her and offer her a "guy hug", he knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. He was her guy, and he knew it right from the beginning.<p>

Brennan, excluding the fact that she thought that she couldn't read through people, knew exactly what to do when Booth seemed to be worried. She knew she had to stay by his side, quite, because her presence was one of the only things that made him feel better. She knew that "being there for him" was the most meaningful thing she has ever done to him and that he would always be thankful for that.

But, right now, all they could do was to think about whom the hell could be chasing them. They were clueless. They had no evidence, no finger print, no hair, no tissue… Nothing that could lead them to someone. Hodgins was still trying to figure out a way to get into that box without actually getting into that box. Angela was talking to Brennan about breastfeeding, to see if she was able to drive Brennan's attention away from that moment. Booth was on the platform, staring at nowhere, frightened. He was blaming himself for not being there when Brennan got the phone call. Blaming himself for being the responsible for all this stupid mail box. But, especially, blaming himself for being unable to figure out who could be chasing him.

"Booth?" – Hodgins approached. – "I guess you'd like to see this."

* * *

><p>"I know I shouldn't have done this, but this box seemed way too inoffensive. I couldn't find a better way than just opening it up and taking a look inside. Nothing I would do was less dangerous than just opening it, so I decided I would do this."<p>

"What did you find, Hodgins?"

"This." – He handed to Booth a golden ring. – "Do you know what this means? It has your name in the inside, but I wasn't able to read what was coming after the "&"".

Booth froze. He knew exactly what it was. He knew exactly when he had bought it and he knew exactly whose name was written after the "&".

"It's the engagement ring I bought to Hannah when I proposed. I threw It away when she said she wasn't the marrying kind."

"Does that mean Hannah is the one doing this to you?"

"I don't know what this means, Hodgins. You can't just jump to conclusions. But Hannah was the only person that knew exactly where I had thrown it away. So, most likely, she is the one doing this to me."

"Why would she do this to you?"

"Maybe she is jealous. Maybe she just wants to mess around. If Hannah is behind all of this, I don't think it's gonna take as so long to figure out. She is a journalist, not a serial killer. She doesn't seem to be a very good candidate for this job, Hodgins."

* * *

><p>Jealousy is one of the most pitiful feelings. It can ruin a marriage, a friendship, a strong relationship. It can take lives away, but it's also a mechanism of self defense. It's also a way of protecting what is yours, and yours only.<p>

Brennan had to confess that she was jealous when Booth was with Hannah, but she also could say that she would never threaten anyone to death because of jealousy.

Booth approached and found Brennan sleeping on the couch. Sarah was on her stroller, also sleep. He wanted to tell his partner what was going on, but he didn't know how he would tell her that Hannah was probably behind this all.

Perhaps he should wait until she was awake. Perhaps he should wait a little bit longer. He was afraid to say it out loud, because he knew that Hannah had made a lot of damage.

_So he waited, patiently, until the day came up._


End file.
